Unfaithful
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Bella and Edward have been having problems in their marriage, so they decide to see a counselor. When Bella attracts the eye of the one trying to help them, will she be able to resist temptation? And what will the consequences be of their actions? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my very first Twilight story, so I'm excited to have a try at it! A few things, this is AU, so there are no vampires or wolves! I really hope you guys enjoy, and PLEASE leave reviews :')**

The constant screams and shouts echoed throughout the apartment building, and the police stood at the Cullen's door for the third time that week. Bella stood in her doorway, anxiously trying to persuade the officer that nothing serious was going on.

"I have worried people calling the department left and right about you two. Let me come out here again, and you two will be forced to find somewhere else to live. This isn't fair to your neighbors," the officer warned, staring down at the brunette with agitated eyes. Bella nodded frantically, the crystal tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"We're sorry, sir. You won't have to come back again," she cried, wiping a tear from her face with a low growl. The officer walked off. "Tell my dad I say hi!" she yelled quickly. He turned to look at her blankly before trotting off. Bella looked after him for a second before slamming her door. The tears instantly disappeared from her face and was replaced with an angry glare.

She stomped into her and Edward's bedroom and scoffed as she saw him laying across the bed with his eyes closed.

"Edward!" Bella said forcefully, folding her arms across her chest. He didn't budge. "_Edward!_" she said a bit harder, her anger accelerating. He groaned and turned over on his side, facing away from Bella. "I'm not done talking to you!"

"Well I'm done listening," Edward mumbled, sinking his head deep into the pillow. He was fed up with Bella's nagging voice, screaming in his ear every two seconds. At that moment, he despised just the feel of her in the room.

"You bastard! How dare you start this argument and not even be man enough to finish it?" Bella hollered, ignoring his declaration. Edward groaned and turned his body so that he was facing her.

"Don't you ever get tired of the police showing up at our door?" Edward asked, his hazel eyes peering darkly into her brown ones. Bella's lips quivered as she studied the smug look on his face. Edward didn't care one bit that he had upset Bella. She was in tears the whole night, and all he could do was stare at her as if she were disgusting. It broke her heart.  
"Do you think I _care _about the police?" Bella asked, her voice shaking. "All I care about is our marriage and how I want to make it work!"

"Well right about now, I'm not interested in discussing this. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Edward rolled over on his back and closed his eyes again.

Bella tugged on her lip and fought back the tears threatening to spill out. She wasn't going to let him make her cry anymore that night. She triumphantly grabbed her pillow from her side of the bed and trotted into the living room. She collapsed on the couch and covered herself with a blanket that was lying on the floor.

"Why should _I _be sleeping on the couch?" she whispered to herself, swiping the remote from the coffee table. She turned the TV on and smirked at what was on. _Snapped- _the TV show all about women who murdered their husbands. She knew that she probably shouldn't be watching this, not at the way she was feeling at the moment. She turned the channel to the family sitcom, George Lopez.

She sighed sadly as George and his wife Angie shared a kiss on the screen. Why couldn't she be happy like them? She would much rather be kissing her husband than arguing with him right now. She switched the TV off after a minute and closed her eyes, praying for some sleep.

…

The next morning was a blur. Bella woke violently on the couch to the sound of a man cursing. It took her a second to process that it was Edward, scolding her. She blinked twice so that her vision wasn't so fogged.

"Where's breakfast?" he asked, his face beat red. He looked like a balloon that was about to explode.

"In the cupboard. Care to make it?" Bella asked, standing to her feet. She brushed past him and made her way into the bathroom. Edward trailed behind her and groaned heavily.

"Bella, you know I don't have time for this! I have to be work soon!" he argued, his tone nothing but serious. Bella tugged at her lip again and grabbed her toothbrush, squirting toothpaste on it.

"Then stop by McDonald's. What makes you think I'm going to get up and make breakfast for you after last night?" Bella retorted, bringing the toothbrush to her teeth. Edward was silent, so Bella looked through the mirrors reflection and locked eyes with him.

"Way to hold a grudge," he said softly. Bella noticed the hurt in his eyes, and she knew that he was as tired of arguing as she was. Before she could respond, he exited the bathroom and was out of the apartment before she could even finish brushing her teeth. She wanted to stop arguing, but she still didn't fully forgive him for last night. Their whole argument was still projecting vividly in her head.

_Bella walked into the apartment and switched on the light in the kitchen. It was around 10 when she came home, and she was starving. She wondered if Edward had eaten dinner. She opened the fridge and searched around, only finding a carton of milk and some spoiled lunch meat. She groaned and closed it, jumping when she discovered Edward leaning on the counter by the fridge. He wasn't there when she opened it..._

"_What the hell? You scared me!" Bella shrieked, regaining her composure. She noticed the hard glare on his face and grew scared. _

"_Where were you?" he asked sternly. _

"_I was at Alice's house... she's going through a bad break-up," Bella said innocently. Edward studied her eyes, but he didn't seem convinced. _

"_So that means you can't answer my calls?" he growled, rising to stand upright. Bella narrowed her eyes. _

"_Your calls...what?" she asked, taking out her phone. It showed that she had numerous missed calls and a few texts from Edward. "It was on silent."_

"_Oh, so it was on silent! You didn't happen to check your phone at all?" he shouted sarcastically. "You think I'm supposed to buy that? I'm not stupid, Bella!"Edward stepped closer to his wife so that she could feel his hot breath on her face. Her mouth gaped open as she stared back at him in horror._

"_What are you implying?" Bella asked softly. Edward cleared his throat and gave her one of the dirtiest looks that he had ever given her. She couldn't believe that he'd be accusing her of something so absurd. Did he not trust her?  
"Where were you?" he repeated, his voice rock hard and stiff. _

"_I told you I was with Alice!" Bella shouted, her anger getting the best of her. His interrogation was really beginning to piss her off. Edward swooped down and snatched the phone from her. _

"_We'll see about that," he muttered, storming away from her. Bella was shocked. This was nothing like the sweet, kind, trusting guy that she decided to spend her life with. He was completely different. It was if they grown apart, along with their trust for each other. Bella's face crumpled in frustration as she chased after him. _

"_How dare you? Give me my phone!" she screamed, reaching to take it from him. He turned his back on her and dialed Alice's number. _

"_We're about to find out how much of a lying, cheating, sneaky little whore you are," he snapped, pressing the phone to his ear. Bella paused to process the fact that Edward actually said that to her. That was the breaking point; she was set off. _

"_Fuck you, Edward! You bastard! Give me my fucking phone, you asshole!" she cried, slamming her fists into his back. It didn't faze him one bit. Bella continued to let out a slur of curse words as Edward waited for Alice to answer. Bella knew she sounded ridiculous, but she was just so mad that she said the first things that came to mind. Was Edward really that blind not to see that Bella was madly in love with him? Why would she need to cheat on him?_

_Alice didn't pick up, and a furious Edward slammed her phone into the nearest wall. It separated into pieces as it hit the wooden ground with a piercing noise. Bella was overwhelmed with fury as Edward turned to her. _

"_Leave me alone," is all Edward could manage to get out. He grabbed Bella forcefully and tried to push her out of the room, but she only began screaming and cursing even louder. _

"_First you accuse me of cheating and then you break my phone? What the hell is wrong with you, Edward? It's like I don't even know you!" Bella shrieked as Edward had finally managed to get her out of the room. _

"_That's bullshit! You've been coming home late for the past week. Were you with Alice those nights too?" he asked sarcastically. _

"_It's called having a job, dumbass!" Bella shouted back. They continued this charade until they heard frantic knocking at the door. _

"_I wonder who that is," Edward said nonchalantly, the both of them already knowing exactly who to expect. Bella's stomach sank as tears welled in her eyes. Edward scoffed and retorted back into the room, leaving Bella to handle the police. _

Bella had to stop reflecting on last night's events, because she knew that she had a job of her own to get ready for. By the time she had her uniform on and her hair in a ponytail with some light make-up, she was ready to head out. She worked at a clothing store along with Alice, her best friend of many years.

Bella walked out of her apartment and noticed the crude stare from her neighbor who happened to be sending her kids out to their bus stop. Bella ignored the look and stomped downstairs, turning into the parking garage.

She got into her small convertible and flinched when loud music began to boom the speakers. She cut the radio off and made her way to work.

About a half hour later, she pulled up to the mall and exited the car. It was around 6:30 am when she strolled into the clothing store, greeted by Alice behind the counter. Alice had a smile on her face, but she and Bella both knew how much she was hurting on the inside.

Alice and Jasper had been a couple since high school. Anyone could tell from a mile away how in love they were with each other. Maybe it was the lack of exploration that the two had that broke them apart. All throughout high school, it was just Alice and Jasper. They never dated anyone else, or simply took the time to meet anyone new. They even lost their virginity to each other at the beginning of their Junior year. Alice was sure that she found the one, but maybe she was wrong all along. Bella was beginning to fear that her and Edward were going down the same path.

"Morning," Bella said, exiting off into the back to punch in her time card.

"Good morning, Bells!" Alice called, working some price tags onto the new shipment of jeans. Bella walked back out and took a spot beside Alice behind the counter.

"Me and Edward are arguing again," Bella said hoarsely, avoiding eye contact with Alice. The store didn't open for another 20 minutes, so they had some time to talk.

"Really? Why?" Alice asked worriedly, pausing her job to look at Bella.

"He thought I was... cheating on him when I was at your place last night," Bella began, watching as Alice's eyes widened in horror. "He tried to call you, but you didn't answer. He ended up breaking my phone and everything."

"I tried to call you back last night but I couldn't get through!" Alice panicked. "This is my fault, isn't it?" Bella frowned and pulled her guilt ridden friend into a hug. She sighed sadly and shook her head, pulling away.

"Of course not," Bella whispered sadly. "If Edward can't trust me, it's obviously his fault."

"Well... did you give him a reason to assume such a thing? Did a customers cologne rub off on you or something?" Alice asked, trying to put two and two together. Bella frowned and shook her head again.

"No! I don't even know where the hell Edward's stupid theories came from," Bella said in an annoyed tone.

"Why is this happening to us? We deserve better," Alice said after a minute, returning to her job. Bella nodded slowly and walked from behind the counter, looking over some of the jewelery to make sure that they were where they were supposed to be. Anything to busy her from her thoughts. Minutes later, Esme, the store manager, walked out of her office.

She instructed the girls to do numerous tasks before the store officially opened. Silently, Bella was thankful for this.

Throughout the day, Alice kept giving Bella apologetic looks. She didn't want Alice to give her pity, because she was already going through her own problems, so she just shrugged it off and told her it was okay. Bella knew though, that things were far from okay.

…

Bella got off early from work, so she spent majority of her afternoon browsing the web. She looked up books for how to resolve problems in a marriage, and even ended up ordering one. She read stories from other women having problems in their relationships, and even submitted an entry herself.

She had lost herself in uncovering every aspect to saving her marriage, that she stumbled upon the idea of a _marriage counselor._ There was a list with the best verified counseling agencies in Forks, Washington, and Bella dialed the number of the first name on the list.

It took a lot of holds and conversation with numerous strangers, but Bella finally got herself an appointment. Now all she had to do was convince Edward that it was a good idea.

Edward came home from work around seven, trudging into the apartment miserably. He quickly perked up when the aroma of steak and potatoes filled his nostrils. He hurried into the kitchen and noticed the table for two that was set up, with grape wine filled to the tip of their wine glasses.

Bella was nowhere to be found. The food looked so delicious, that he was considering eating it right then and there.

Bella appeared in the doorway of the kitchen in a stunning black dress that tightened up around her waist and hip area. Her hair was down in waves and Edward noticed that she took quite some time to do her make-up.

The corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile as he took in every aspect of her appearance.

"So I'm assuming that our little argument is over?" Bella asked, her eyes shining with nervousness. Edward studied her face and then looked down at the food.

"Is this steak medium rare?" he asked. Bella nodded slowly, and the smile returned to his face. "Then yes, the argument is over."

"Thank you," Bella whispered, walking over to join Edward at the table. They sat across from each other and grabbed their wine glasses, clanking them together. Bella smiled genuinely at Edward, and he returned it. Bella noticed that something still wasn't right with him though.

"So how was your day?" Bella asked casually, taking a sip of her wine.

"It was fine," Edward responded, slicing a piece of his steak. Bella waited patiently for him to continue the conversation, but he only began stuffing his face.

"Aren't you going to ask me about _my _day?" Bella asked after a minute. Edward halted his eating and stared at Bella, sighing shortly afterward.

"How was your day?" he asked, clearly uninterested. Bella frowned, looking down at her untouched plate.

"I thought you said this argument was over," she said quietly, her voice full of sadness.

"It is... so don't bring it back up," Edward snapped, returning his attention back on his meal. Bella looked up and glared, trying her hardest to keep her composure.

"Then why are you shunning me?" she asked, her voice steady and calm. Edward rolled his eyes and stood up, gathering his plate and wine in his hands.

"You know what, I don't like where this is going. I'll just go eat in the room," he said. Outraged, Bella stood up and got in front of him.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her voice finally breaking. "I did all of this for you! Now you're just going to run away every time I want to talk? It's like you don't even _want _us to get better!"

"So over dramatic," he muttered, trying to brush past her. She grabbed his arm and kept him in place, causing some of the wine to spill over and land on the shiny tile.

"I think we should see a counselor," she said, quickly ignoring her original approach at fishing it to him through dinner and passionate sex. His face twisted uncomfortably as he stared down at his wife.

"A _counselor?_ What, so some stranger can have complete access to our business?" he asked bitterly.

"No! Since you won't talk to me, maybe you'll talk to her!" Bella screamed, her eyes filling with tears. She hated how easily Edward could make her cry.

"I'm not seeing a shrink," Edward declared, setting his food back down on the table.

"Edward, please! Give it a chance! Do it for me... do it for us," Bella pleaded, the tears now sliding freely down her pale cheeks. Edward studied her for a while and sighed, taking a seat back at the table. He was silent for a moment as he processed his thoughts.

"Fine...just to try it out," Edward agreed, dreading the tears sliding down the brunette's face. He'd say anything just to make her stop crying. She smiled brightly and sat back in her spot, reaching for Edward's hand. He grabbed hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Good, because I already set us up an appointment," Bella confirmed.

…

Edward and Bella marched into the building and found their way to the receptionist desk. Edward was still against the whole concept of putting strangers into their business, but he reminded himself that he was doing it for her. Bella stopped in front of the desk and smiled at the red haired lady.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen and my husband and I are here to meet with Dr. Black?" Bella said professionally. The woman typed around on her computer and pulled up a page full of scheduled appointments.

She wrote some things down on a sticky note and handed it to Bella. It was a room number and the name of the counselor. Bella gripped Edward's hand and led him into the elevator.

"I hope she's nice," Bella said, hoping to break the awkward silence. Edward didn't respond as the elevator began to go up.

Bella swallowed the uncomfortable lump in her throat and exited the elevator as the doors spread open. Edward lazily followed after her, being sure to showing that he had no interest in the events about to take place. Bella found the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

Seconds later, a tall, beautifully tan guy with dark brown eyes opened the door, causing both of the Cullen's to widen their eyes.

"I thought you said it was a female," Edward said, staring down the undeniably attractive therapist. Bella's mouth gaped open as she stared at the guy in front of her.

"That's what my dad said to my mom when I was born," Dr. Black joked, causing Bella to laugh out. Edward snapped his head toward her, instantly silencing her. Dr. Black noticed the tension and invited them in, walking them over to the lounge area. They took a seat on the couch as Dr. Black seated himself in front of them.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Black, but we're friends now, so you can call me Jacob," he said, flashing them his white teeth. Edward scowled, but all Bella could do was smile back cheekily.

**Author's Note: Thoughts? I'd REALLY like to know what you guys think so far, so please leave a review for me? Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the small amount of reviews so far! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. (: By the way, if anyone is confused, Edward isn't related to any of the others. That includes Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, etc. **

Bella and Edward glanced at each other before fixing their eyes on Jacob. There was a brief silence before Jacob spoke up.

"So, who wants to go first?" he asked, looking from Bella to Edward. Bella peered over at Edward, but he only folded his arms and clamped his mouth shut. Bella shook her head lightly at him and returned her eyes on Jacob.

"I will," she said confidently. He nodded and took out a notepad and a pen.

"Alright. Can you tell me the main reason why you guys feel that you need to see a counselor?" Jacob asked. It was standard procedure to start out with an explanation, so that the counselor could evaluate the core of the problem.

"Well... Edward would never talk to me," Bella said, glancing at Edward. His face was crumpled in annoyance. He looked like a pissed off second grader. "I just figured that you guys might be trained well enough to bring us back together. I...I miss my husband." Edward stared at Bella, and a flicker of sadness cross his features. Good. He _should_ be sad. Jacob scribbled a few things down on his notepad, being sure to shield it away from the Cullen's view.

"Edward, would you like to add?" Jacob asked softly.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to her. I'm just tired of fighting. Talking leads to fighting," Edward admitted, surprising himself with his confession. Bella looked at him shockingly, and for the first time, he had finally opened up about something that was bothering him. She was glad that she chose to see a counselor; she could feel that it was working already.

"How about you tell _her _that," Jacob encouraged, a smile on his face. Edward slowly turned his body to face Bella as she did the same.

"Are you really afraid that we'll just end up arguing every time we talk?" Bella asked sadly. Edward nodded and avoided eye contact.

"Yeah... I mean, you're always making a big deal out of things-

"Wait, _I'm _always making a big deal out of things? What about you?" Bella snapped, defending herself. Edward groaned.

"You see what I'm talking about?" Edward asked, turning to face Jacob. Bella shook her head again and slumped down on the couch. Maybe she _was _bit over dramatic, but he surely wasn't the one to talk. Jacob wrote more on the notepad and finally looked up to face the couple.

"Do you guys want to know what_ I _see?" he asked, folding his hands together.

"That's what we're paying you for," Edward responded. Bella slapped his shoulder frustratedly.

"I see two stubborn attitudes. Neither of you want to go give the other a chance to get their point across," Jacob stated.

"Are you insulting us?" Edward growled.

"He's just trying to help," Bella said, watching as Jacob gave her a look of curiosity. Why did she feel the need to defend him when he _did _quite insult them? Even then, it was still honest.

"I'm not insulting you. I'm trying to get to the root of the problem," he reassured.

"I'm tired of getting treated like crap, Edward. You've changed... ever since you got a new job, you've been a completely different person. You don't even trust me anymore!" Bella stated, glaring at Edward.

"My job has nothing to do with this," Edward confirmed, still trying his hardest not to stare her directly in the eye. It was beginning to bother her.

"Then what did I do?" Bella asked, her voice rising in volume. Edward was silent. The room was thick with tension as Jacob and Bella waited for Edward to reply.

"I really don't need this right now," Edward said, rising to his feet. He gave Jacob a dirty glare before storming out of the room. Bella looked down at her shoes as she remained seated on the couch. She didn't know what to feel. No matter how hard she tried to get Edward to open up to her, it always ended the same.

Jacob noticed the look on her face and hesitantly walked over to take a seat next to her. She felt him plop down beside her, but she didn't look up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, giving her a look of sympathy. Bella sniffed and looked up to meet his gaze. He had a genuine look of concern written all over his masculine face. She shook her head lightly and buried her head in her hands, slouching over.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Bella cried, letting her emotions pour out into her hands.

"Don't cry," he said softly, watching as her body began to tremble. Out of reflex, he inched his hand up to her back and rested it against her shoulder. She went silent at his touch, both nervous and excited at the gesture. She didn't know what this meant, but it was nowhere near as awkward as it should have been. He began to pat it, showing his acknowledgment of her discomfort.

"I'm tired of putting forth my effort when all I get is zero in return," Bella continued, crying harder into her hands. Her tone was unsteady, as were her feelings.

"It's never easy going through this sort of thing. All I know is, a beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to cry," Jacob stated, whispering the last part. Bella slowly dropped her hands to her lap and sat up, locking eyes with him.

"Then what should I do?" she whispered, her voice pleading and gentle. Jacob smiled and released his hand from her shoulder, placing it back at his side.

"Find a way to be happy. Between me and you, when he sees that you're not so hooked on getting his attention, he'll be itching for yours," Jacob said huskily, giving her a comforting smile. Bella couldn't help the way her pulse fastened at the tone of his voice. It involuntarily tempted her to smile back.

"Wow," Bella said, at loss for words. She had barely known this beautiful stranger for an hour, and he was already giving her advice that would carry out through a long period of time. Maybe that could work, pretending like she didn't care whether or not Edward gave her attention. She really hoped it did.

"If you need _anything, _just call or text. I'll be here to help," Jacob said, standing to his feet. He walked over and grabbed one of his business cards and flipped it over. He grabbed a pen and then scribbled some digits down, walking over to hand it to Bella. She took it gratefully and stared down at it. His _cellphone _number. She wondered if this was even allowed, but she didn't question it; she was just thankful for the trust it reserved.

She stood up and held her hand out to shake Jacob's. He latched hands with hers and she gasped lightly at how strong his hold was compared to hers. His hands were large and solid, but gentle at the same time. They fit perfectly with each other as Bella allowed their handshake to linger for a few seconds longer.

After she awkwardly pulled away, she felt a ping of guilt. The thoughts that she were currently having about her counselor were none that would be overlooked if they were brought to Edward's attention. He was flawlessly attractive, and he seemed to have a great way with words; no wonder he was a counselor. She couldn't help the mild crush she was developing for him. It was completely innocent; like a crush that you'd have on a celebrity from afar.

"Will you be scheduling another appointment before you leave?" Jacob asked suddenly, arousing her from her thoughts. She considered the thought. She looked down at the card in her hand and then back up to his waiting face. She _could _use an excuse to call him, so she shook her head lightly.

"I'll be in touch with you," she said, waving the card for emphasis. He smirked and took a seat behind his desk.

"I'll be waiting," he added, sending a shiver down her fragile spine. She quickly backed up and took hold of the handle.

"Bye," she breathed before scurrying out of the room. If she were in there for any longer, she knew that she would have felt tempted to say something flirtatious. She was on the verge of a marriage break down, and she didn't have time to put her interest on any guy but her husband. She wondered where he was.

She went down the elevator and pushed through the doors, exiting out into the parking lot. The heel of her sandals tapped against the cement as she looked around for her car. She spotted Edward leaning against the door of their silver Volvo with an agitated expression. She slowed her pace as she stopped in front of him, the card still visible in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked, his eyes lingering down on the card. She looked down at her hand and quickly stuffed the card into her pocket.

"Just a business card," she mumbled, clearing her throat and throwing him an angry glare. "So, want to tell me why you just stormed out of the room like that?"

"I don't have time for this shit," Edward growled, unlocking the car door and plopping down in the front seat. Bella angrily strolled to the other side of the car and settled on the passengers side, slamming her door.

"Well neither do I," she spat, buckling her seat belt. Edward veered out of the parking spot and began fiercely driving toward the exit.

"It was your idea to go to this stupid counseling ordeal. Now look where it got us," he said, once again placing the blame on her shoulders. That was something he tended to do a lot. Bella opened her mouth to respond, but then she remembered what Jacob had told her. _When he sees that you're not so hooked on getting his attention, he'll be itching for yours._

"Fine," Bella said tiredly, resting her head against the window. Shockingly, Edward looked over at her. He was _sure _that she would start screaming her head off about something, so he was surprised when she surrendered the fight.

"Fine?" he retorted, watching her intently as he continued to swerve on the road.

"Mhm," she muttered, closing her eyes. He let his eyes rest on her for a bit before returning his eyes to the busy road. She smiled to herself; Jacob _had _taught her something that day.

…

Bella walked up the doorstep to Alice's house and raised her fist to knock. She stopped abruptly when she heard a male's voice. She instantly knew that it was Jasper. She pressed her ear against the door, hoping to see if she could make out some of the words being exchanged.

"I love you too, Alice," he said, but Bella could tell that there was a sadness to his tone.

"Then why are you leaving?" Alice asked, her voice breaking. Bella already sensed the stuffiness to her voice and knew that she was in tears.

"I just need some time. Please... I want you to understand," he responded. Bella heard a long silence, and grew worried. Before she could formulate a thought, the door swung open. She almost lost her balance and looked up abruptly to see Jasper staring at her with wide eyes.

"S-sorry. I was looking for Alice," Bella said, regaining her composure. Jasper nodded and looked behind him at Alice's tear stricken face. He walked up to her and rested his hands on her waist. Alice lifted her head up to meet his gaze and sighed in content when his lips pressed timidly against hers. He drew away quickly and stared at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Goodbye Alice," he whispered, pulling away from her. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, so she just folded her arms and stared away from him. Sadly, he gathered the box by his foot and brushed past Bella, exiting down the narrow pathway of her front door. Bella stepped inside, closing the door after her. She made her way up to Alice and immediately wrapped her arms around her. Alice let her feelings out on Bella's shoulder, and Bella gratefully allowed her to.

After about an hour of listening to Alice sob about her and Jasper, most of her anger had faded. They sat on the couch with a heavy blanket wrapped around them with a comedy movie playing in the background. She looked at Bella with anxious eyes and pestered her about the first meeting with Edward and the counselor.

"Well... it turns out that our counselor was a _guy; _a very hot guy at that. I think Edward noticed," Bella said, smiling internally at the last part. "It didn't go so well though."

"Why not?" Alice asked, her voice still stuffy from her crying.

"He got mad and stormed out like an asshole. I can't even emphasize how embarrassed I was. When he left, I just broke down... and you know who was there to comfort me? The counselor. The fucking _counselor, _Alice. Not my husband, the goddamn counselor," Bella said, angering herself. Alice shook her head and sucked her teeth.

"I don't know why you're still putting up with his shit," she said quietly. Bella looked at her with calm eyes and sighed heavily.

"It's hard to give up on someone who you love," she whispered, knowing that Alice could relate to those words. Alice looked up at her friend and nodded, quietly agreeing.

"So what was that kiss all about?" Bella asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"I don't know, honestly," Alice responded, folding her arms across her chest. "It was a bit selfish, if you ask me. Just kissing me like that and leaving. But... for a moment... it felt like I was his again. I guess I can't complain about that."

Bella pondered Alice's words and let them sink in. She let a smile linger on her lips as she thought of an idea.

"Hey Alice, I just remembered something. I... I have to go get a new phone," she lied, quickly thinking of something to say. She scurried to her feet as the blanket dropped to the ground.

"I thought you got a new phone earlier?" Alice asked, and Bella internally facepalmed. She forgot that she had told Alice about her and Edward's quest to get a new phone before the meeting with Jacob.

"I forgot to register it," Bella added, nodding for confirmation. Truthfully, she just wanted an excuse to leave Alice so that she could go home and put her idea to the test. Alice stood as well and held her arms out for an embrace.

"Thanks for coming over tonight," Alice said, squeezing Bella's waist.

"Anything for you, Alice," Bella reassured, pulling away from the hug. She smiled at her best friend and made her way to the door. Alice gave her a small wave, which she returned. She opened the door and left out, hurriedly closing the door after her. She finally let her grin parade on her face as she made her way to her rusty old truck, hopping inside. She was on a mission, and she couldn't wait for the outcome.

…

She entered the apartment and grimaced when she didn't see Edward in sight. She threw her purse and keys on the coffee table and jumped out of her sandals, now barefoot in her tight skinny jeans and tank top from earlier. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and the make-up that she wore was now beginning to fade.

"Edward?" Bella called out, sighing of relief when Edward came strolling out of the bedroom. Much to her surprise, he was still in his clothes from earlier. She had been gone for hours; he had plenty of time to relax. She shrugged the thought away and lunged into his arms, wrapping her small legs around his torso. He caught her body in time, eyes widening at the gesture. Before his mind could process what was happening, her lips were attacking his. He stumbled backward so that his back was pressed up against the wall.

Bella slid down his body, their lips never losing contact. His hands rested at the small of her back, using his fingers to slide the hem of her tank top up. She curled her fingers around his neck, bringing their faces closer together. She moaned into the kiss, satisfied with the response from him. He wasn't backing away from this, and for the first time in a while, she felt like she was his again.

…

They lay in bed, curled in each others arms. Her forehead was still covered in a light layer of sweat, and the cool air of the room was beginning to make her shiver. She cuddled closer to Edward, sighing of satisfaction from his body heat. The hour that they just spent was put to good use, and Bella could honestly get used to that feeling again. She cocked her head and pecked the little mole on his neck.

"I'm exhausted," he said after a minute, looking down to meet her continuous gaze.

"Well I'd hope you would be after...that," Bella said, trying her hardest to make her voice sound seductive. He chuckled lightly and unwrapped his arms from around her, sitting up in the bed. She whined from the loss of his touch.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he said, reaching his arms up to stretch. Bella sat up and smirked in response.

"I'll join you," she added. He snapped his head toward her and frowned lightly.

"Alone... if that's okay with you," he said. She tugged at her bottom lip and nodded sadly.

"Sure," she whispered back. He hesitantly placed a chaste kiss on her lips and stood up, his entire body visible to her. She began to chew helplessly on her bottom lip as he made his way into their bathroom, shutting the door quickly after him.

After she heard the shower turn on, she slumped down on the pillow. She didn't know what went wrong. Everything felt so right until a few seconds ago. She rubbed her tired eyes and her eyes averted to her skinny jeans that lay sprawled on the ground. She could make out the tip of the card that Jacob had given her that day. The card with his _cellphone _number on it. Without giving it a proper thought, she jumped out of bed and lunged for the jeans. She took the slightly bent card out and walked over to her dresser, pulling out her bronze colored robe.

She wrapped it around her as she made her way into the living room, grabbing her purse. She opened it and took out her brand new phone, switching it on. As she waited for it to boot up, she grabbed herself a glass of white wine. As her phone finally lit up to reveal life, she set her glass down and grasped the card in her hand.

She dialed the numbers into the phone and added his contact to her phone under _Jacob. _After giving it another thought, she erased the name and settled with _Dr. Black; _Jacob seemed too informal. After minutess of arguing back and forth with herself, she started a new text.

_Thanks for the helpful hints earlier. I think I'll be setting up another appointment soon. Have a nice night. _

_-Bella_

She sent the text before she could persuade herself not to and took a deep breath. She didn't understand why it was giving her this anxious feeling at the bottom of her stomach, but she was secretly hoping that he would reply.

"Bella?" she heard Edward call from the bedroom. She quickly clutched her phone in her hand and turned her head toward the bedroom.

"I'm in here!" she called out casually, her heart rate picking up on speed. She heard him collapse on the bed, relieving her slightly. She felt herself jolt with excitement as her phone buzzed with _Dr. Black _flashing across the screen.

**Author's Note: Okay guys, if you're reading, please let me know what you think so far! (: Reviews motivate me to update sooner, so take a minute to make my day! (; **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but school has started back and I've been pretty stressed lately so pleaseeee forgive me. I'll try to keep track of my updating days so that I won't make you guys wait so long. Okay, enjoy and don't forget to continue reviewing. (:  
**

"I'm not going back," Edward declared, glaring furiously at Bella who stood before him, already dressed for their second meeting with the counselor. Bella threw her hands up angrily.

"We've only gone to _one _meeting and you already want to give up?" Bella asked, utterly appalled at her husband. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and plopped down on the couch, dressed in some boxers and an old T-Shirt. He reached for the remote that sat on the coffee table, but Bella quickly dove to retreat it.

"Give it here!" he argued, unamused at her childish action. She gripped the remote in her palm and without a second thought, ripped the back off of it. She removed the batteries with force, not caring whether or not she broke a piece off of the remote. She threw the batteries at Edward, along with the empty remote controller.

"Have the damn remote. Watch porn On Demand all day; I don't care. I'm going to that meeting with or without you," she declared, swiping her purse from the coffee table.

"What's the point of even going if I'm not there?" Edward asked dumbly, nonchalantly putting the batteries back into the remote.

"I'd rather go anywhere than sit in here with your sorry ass," Bella muttered, storming out of the apartment. She didn't look back as she strolled to the parking garage, her mind set on removing Edward from her thoughts. She found her car and settled in, blasting the radio to its farthest notch; maybe that could get her mind off of Edward. There was no luck, just a light headache.

She walked angrily into the building, heading directly for the receptionists desk. The lady behind the counter noticed the expression on Bella's face and her smiled faded.

"Dr. Black," Bella said boldly, eager to be greeted with his golden face.

"Go right on up," the lady told her. Bella could sense slight fear in the woman's eyes, and she almost felt bad for coming on so hard. Almost. Bella hopped on the elevator and waited impatiently to come onto his floor. When the elevator doors finally opened, she skidded out and stopped by his door.

A sudden nervousness washed over her, but it was quickly replaced with her accelerating anger toward Edward. She knocked on his door, hoping he wouldn't be busy with paperwork or something. When his door swung open, Bella didn't hesitate in barging in, making her way over to the couch.

"I hate him, Dr. Black! I hate him!" Bella screamed, finally releasing her bottled up anger. Jacob slowly closed the door and looked at her with wide, amused eyes.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mrs. Cullen," Jacob said, chuckling lightly. Bella felt her cheeks heat up at how rudely she had just conducted herself.

"Sorry, Dr. Black," she said quietly, dropping her eyes down to her feet.

"It's fine, sweetheart," Jacob said casually. Bella winced at his choice of words, but didn't comment on it. "And remember, we're friends now. You can call me Jacob. Or even Jake." he didn't forget to flash his fluorescent teeth to her. She prayed that he couldn't hear the frantic thud going on in her chest.

"Okay, Jacob," Bella said timidly, resting her eyes on the pair of khaki pants that he wore with a blue sweater. He wasn't in his usual white coat, and she felt a little surprised.

"You're early. I was actually about to go pick up some lunch," he started. Bella instantly felt embarrassed. She _had _been early. She was so caught up in getting away from Edward, that she didn't bother on checking the time. That probably explains why he wasn't wearing his coat. Bella stood to her feet hesitantly, tucking a strand of wavy hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," she said breathlessly, giving him an awkward smile. "I'll just go."

"No worries! Come with!" Jacob offered, grinning at her.

"Like...come with...you?" Bella asked, slowly making sure that she had heard him right. He nodded and reached for his keys.  
"Yeah, it's no problem! What do you say?" he asked sheepishly. She couldn't help but to say yes. It wasn't like they were going on a date or anything; she was married, and he knew that. Just two adults who were going to enjoy some lunch together. That's what she told herself.

By the time they had reached Olive Garden, Bella had died of complete laughter.

"I'm really not that funny," Jacob said, laughing breathlessly as they walked through the doors. Bella laughed harder and pushed his side playfully.

"You should audition to be on Comedy Central. All I'm saying," she announced. They followed the escort over to a table for two and they sat down across from each other. There was a brief silence before Bella cleared her throat.

"So, do you take many of your patients out to lunch?" she asked playfully. He shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Nope, just you," he said lightly. It gave her a completely different feeling, not playful nor comical. He seemed genuine and gentle, which undoubtedly gave her a warm feeling. She cleared her throat and looked down at her menu, eager to hide the scarlet blush that was so visible on her face.  
"So, what do you plan on ordering?" he asked after the silence had taken a turn for awkward. She looked back up at him as she closed her menu.

"The vegetable soup. I'm trying to watch my figure," Bella said, patting her stomach for emphasis. Jacob chuckled, causing Bella to narrow her eyes. "What?"  
"You're perfect," Jacob noted after he had stopped chuckling. "The only thing that you should watch is me devour this grilled cheese sandwich."

_You're perfect. _

Edward had never called her that before. Now that she thought about it, _no _guy had ever called her perfect before. To actually know what it felt like to be called something so generous made her bite her lip, looking toward the window.

When the food arrived, it didn't break the silence. Bella slowly ate her soup and watched as Jacob messily devoured his entire plate, filled with grilled cheese sandwiches and numerous different sides. She felt anxious enough to steal some food off of his plate; it's not like he'd notice. He had barely taken a breath since the food hit the table.

"Slow down there," Bella encouraged, laughing lightly. Jacob looked up at her and laughed, his mouth full with cheese and bread.

"Sorry," he mumbled, swallowing down the food. She shook her head, the same smile lingering on her lips. It felt good to joke around with someone for once in awhile, rather than screaming at Edward and sympathizing with Alice. Lately, her life had been all about seriousness; there was no room for laughter. With Jacob, she could say anything and he'd make a joke out of it. She could be herself, and it nerved her that it took another man to bring that out of her. It left her with a guilty ping at the bottom of her stomach.

"Do you want to talk about Edward? You seemed pretty...hostile when you first entered my office," Jacob said, reaching to grab hold of a napkin. Bella stiffened up at his name and looked down at her soup, which was chilling by the second.  
"Uh...sure," she said quietly, truthfully forgetting all about her reasoning for meeting with Jacob that day. He wiped the corner of his mouth and looked at her sincerely, waiting for her to begin. "He pissed me off this morning."

"I'm assuming that's why he hasn't joined you," Jacob said, almost as if it were obvious. Bella laughed and nodded, scooping some soup onto her spoon.

"Yeah... he said he doesn't want to come back..." she said timidly, too afraid to meet his gaze. Jacob cleared his throat and nodded.

"That usually happens after the first meeting. Believe it or not, but it's usually the girls who can't handle the counseling. This is a turn of events," he joked. Bella laughed enthusiastically at the thought of Edward being compared to a girl.

"He _can_ be a bit of a feminist at times," she added, winking at Jacob. He choked on his french fry, causing Bella to gasp from laughing too hard. Eyes shot in their direction, but they didn't care. They were enjoying themselves.

"I can't breathe," he laughed, his voice barely audible. Bella's stomach began to churn from her continuous laughter, and she willed herself to calm down.

"I like coming to see you. But you're a marriage counselor and...

"It's more of a two on one deal," he finished, answering her inner question. It wouldn't be possible to continue seeing him if the other wasn't present. Her anger for Edward began to skyrocket.

"He's such a bastard," she muttered, clenching her jaw and allowing her spoon to fall into the cold soup. He looked down at her food and back up at her, his smile completely wiped off of his face.

"Remember what I told you," Jacob said softly, causing her to avert her eyes to him. "A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to cry."

Bella narrowed her eyes at his words, but soon realized what he meant when she felt a tear escape its way down the bridge of her nose. She hadn't even realized that she was crying.

"He just... he makes me feel...worthless?" Bella whispered, looking anywhere but Jacob. It was hard enough speaking so deeply about her relationship with someone she had just met, but she could also sense something beneath the surface; something she knew deep down that she should be ashamed of.

"You're far from worthless. If he can't see how amazing and patient you are, there's definitely a guy out there who will. You have my word on that," Jacob said, giving her a crooked grin. It made her breath catch in her throat. Was he implying something; a subliminal message that she was meant to catch? She didn't know, but she knew that he wasn't just giving her any ordinary compliment.

"Are you married?" Bella asked hesitantly, chewing on her bottom lip. Jacob brought his glass up to his mouth before nodding. Bella felt her insides crumble a bit, hoping that had would have said otherwise. It's not like it mattered, though. She was married as well.

"Her name is Rosalie," he said, setting his glass back on the table. Bella forced herself to smile, even though that was the last thing that she wanted to do.

"Do you have a picture?" Bella asked generously. Jacob stared at her for a second before pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He opened it and turned a few flaps before pausing on a picture. He handed it over to Bella and she almost gasped in envy. The woman was beautiful; long blonde hair, full lips, hazel eyes. She was the definition of perfect. No wonder she was married to Jacob; they'd have beautiful babies.

"She's beautiful," Bella whispered, handing the wallet back to Jacob. He smiled and mouthed a quick thanks, stuffing it back into his pocket. She couldn't help the awkward tension that sat between them for the rest of lunch.

…

Bella came walking through the apartment door around 6 pm. She had spent a few hours helping Alice clean up around the house, and she was exhausted. She wasn't surprised when she didn't see Edward anywhere in sight. She threw her purse down on the couch and headed toward the bedroom. She stopped when she saw a folded note with her name written across it on the kitchen table.

She slowly walked over to it and picked it up, contemplating on opening it. What if it was a note full of curse words? What if it was... she didn't want to imagine any further. She slowly opened it and a smile spread across her face.

_I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. Meet me at Red Lobster around 6:45; we have dinner reservations. I love you._

_-Edward _

Bella slowly folded the note back up and reveled in the feel of her hot cheeks. Edward made dinner reservations for them, and he had even apologized. Maybe he was taking small steps toward getting better, and that's all Bella could have hoped for. She was slightly relieved that this could also get her mind off of Jacob, because she couldn't keep her mind off of him throughout her stay at Alice's.

She looked at the time and sped into the master bedroom, picking out an elegant dress. She quickly showered and straightened her hair, putting on her red heels that would match her silver dress. She was pleased with her appearance, and frowned at the time. It was 6:30. She only had 15 minutes to get to the restaurant.

She ran out the door, speeding toward the parking garage. She almost tripped over her heels, but luckily she caught her balance. She hopped in the car and sped out of the garage, Edward being the only thing on her mind. If she was late, she was afraid that she would hurt his feelings. She didn't want him to be mad at her after going through so much trouble.

The traffic was really bad on the highway, and she felt herself growing angrier by the minute. She looked at the time, which read 5 minutes past 7. She groaned and grabbed her phone, anxiously dialing his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Edward?"

"Where the hell are you?" he growled impatiently.

"I'm in traffic, but if I can get around it, I'll be about 10 minutes away," she confessed, honking her horn repeatedly. She received a few honks back, which made her curse out her window.

"Hurry up," he declared, hanging up the phone seconds later. She gripped it in her hand before throwing it on the passenger seat. She knew this would happen; she wasn't trying to upset him.

By the time she had made it out of traffic, it was 7:20. She pulled into the parking lot of Red Lobster and hopped out of the car, her heels clanking against the pavement. She ran into the restaurant, and she knew that she had looked 10 times worse than she did before she left the house. She could feel the light sweat that was layering her face, and she groaned internally at the frizzles in her hair that she saw in the corner of her eye.

She walked up to the escort and smiled sheepishly. He returned the grin, grabbing a menu from behind his podium.

"May I help you?" he asked, noticing her outfit.

"Cullen?" she asked. He nodded and escorted her toward some tables in the back. When she caught sight of an impatient Edward, tapping his foot, her stomach dropped. His eyes drifted to her and his features calmed a bit, but not much.

The escort dropped her off at the table and left the two with a small smile. She joined Edward, sitting across from him. She forced a smile upon her face and looked at the candle that sat between them.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she finally said. He clenched his jaw tightly and shrugged, leaning back lazily in his seat.

"I guess it isn't your fault," he muttered, opening up his menu. She flinched at his tone, but didn't touch the subject any further. He flipped around for a second before slamming his menu down on the table. Bella hadn't even touched hers yet.

"You know what you're getting?" she asked him. He nodded slightly and motioned for the waiter to walk over. When the waiter stopped by their table, his entire mood changed. He went from being grumpy and agitated, to enthusiastic in a matter of seconds. He had the true potential to be an actor.

"Two lobster tails," he said quickly, giving the waiter a swift check-out to her legs. Bella noticed and narrowed her eyes slightly. The woman scribbled it down on the paper and smiled.

"Anything else?" she asked, her voice high pitched and annoying. Bella opened her mouth, but Edward quickly cut her off.

"Nope, that's it."

"I'll be back soon with your food," she said, hurrying off quickly.

"I didn't want lobster," Bella said quickly.

"I'm paying, aren't I?" Edward asked, his mood immediately shifting back to the one that she despised. She slouched back in her seat, regretting even showing up to the stupid dinner. She was clearly in for a night of arguments and disappointment.

Edward's phone buzzed for the fifth time that night, and he took it out of his pocket to check it. His face lit up at whoever he was texting, as he soon sent a response. Bella got a little curious; he seemed to have had more communication with his phone than he had with her that night.

"So..." Bella began, taking a sip of her water. Edward looked up at her, his attention seemingly focused on her for the time being. "That was a nice note that you left me."

"Yeah," he said, looking back down at his phone. Bella sighed heavily and watched as the food was drug over to their table. The waiters set the lobsters in front of them, and quickly resided off. Bella and Edward ate in silence, the only sounds being the clanking of their plates and the vibration of Edward's phone.

He set his phone down on the table and finished off his lobster, scraping the plate of its fallen contents. His phone buzzed again, but he was too busy savoring his dinner. Bella was furious at the amount of attention that he decided to pay her, and she grabbed his phone from the table. He looked up at her cautiously, his eyes set on the phone.

"Give it here, Bella," he said quietly, eager not to cause a scene.

"Who have you been texting this whole night?" she asked, the phone clenched in her hand. He reached to grab it from her, but she moved her hand back. "Who?"

"Give it to me!" he said, his voice picking up in volume. She shook her head and looked down at the phone, reading off the name _Lauren Mallory. _

"Who the hell is _Lauren?_" Bella asked curiously, rising from the table. Edward stood as well, trying once again to swipe the phone from her. Bella opened the message, reading over it quickly. She began hurriedly reading through their messages sent back and forth, and noticed that they were sexy flirtations. One of the messages even had reference to a time where they had sex with each other. The heartache she felt was heavy as Edward managed to get the phone out of her hands.

"The hell is wrong with you?" he asked in a hushed whisper, shoving the phone in his pocket. This didn't cause the eyes that watched them to avert away from them, though. She angrily grabbed her half glass of water and threw its contents at his face, listening as the bystanders erupted in gasps.

**Author's Note: So yes, Edward was the one who was cheating on _her_, which some of you smart people had already guessed. I'm going to update sooner, I promise! Leave me a review for this chapter PLEASE? (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know guys, you want to kill me. It's been MONTHS! I would blame highschool, but I can only blame myself; I'm sorry. Please enjoy this next chapter. (: **

The ice cold water dripped from his face as he sucked in his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. Bella was fuming, watching him with scornful eyes. She stood to her feet and grabbed for her purse that was hanging on the back of her chair. Edward opened his eyes and stood up just as swiftly, grabbing her wrist painfully tight.

"Big _mistake," _he growled, snatching Bella's purse from the chair. The strap tore as Edward ripped it open and dumped its contents on the ground. Bella struggled to wriggle out of his grasp as she dove down to retrieve her stuff, but Edward only squeezed tighter.

"Get your _fucking _hands off of me you son a bitch!" she gasped, the mind-blowing pain growing stronger. Seconds later, the waitress appeared by their table. Both of them froze like statues. The waitress smiled uneasily, looking at the mess that the two had made.

"We've been hearing disturbances from this table. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to dine somewhere else," she said, evident fear in her tone. Edward looked like he was ready to snap her head off; that is of course, after he was done with Bella.

"We were leaving," Bella snapped, snatching her hand away from Edward. She dove to the ground and picked up her cellphone, dismissing the rest of her sprawled belongings. She walked away from the table without looking back, eager to get away from her husband. She knew she was in for it.

"Get _back _here!" Edward said through gritted teeth as he tailed her out the door. The waitress ran out after them, a check in her hands.

"Someone needs to pay!" she demanded. Edward turned toward the waitress as Bella hurried away.

"Bella!" he screamed after her, eager to follow. Bella disappeared into the parking lot as Edward turned back toward the waitress, taking out a few twenties.

"Keep the change," he said, pushing it toward her. By the time Edward had made it into the parking lot, Bella had sped away.

She took out her phone and dialed the first number that came to mind; Jacob.

…

She sat outside of a tan house, looking at Jacob's car in the drive-way. She still hadn't gotten up the nerve to exit the car. She was still embarrassed at the fact that she had _pleaded _to meet with him after hours, even though she wasn't even supposed to be seeing him anymore. She couldn't help it; Jacob's presence made her feel better. There was just something about him. He had texted her his address, and now here she was. She took a deep breath and exited the car, her heels clanking against the cement. She walked up the walkway and stood in front of the door, closing her eyes briefly. What if his wife was home? What would she say if she saw Bella standing at her front door in a sexy outfit? Bella began to have second thoughts.

As she turned to walk down the porch steps, the door opened behind her. She grimaced and slowly turned around, coming face to face with Jacob. She was internally relieved. Jacob smiled lightly as his eyes lingered downward, absentmindedly looking at her legs. Bella noticed, and she couldn't say that she was upset by it.

"I heard your heels from all of the way upstairs. You're...dressed up," Jacob said, giving her a light chuckle. She looked down at her hip hugging dress and sighed, tugging at her lip.

"Date gone bad," she whispered, reflecting on the thoughts from only an hour earlier. Jacob nodded and stepped aside, allowing Bella to enter. She stood warily by the door, staring at the space that was meant for her to walk through.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked, watching Bella as she zoned out. Bella snapped back to reality, shaking her head quickly.

"N-no," she stumbled, slowly walking through the door. She looked around, taking in the elegant scenery of her counselor's house. The bright chandelier lights decorated the home, and fit perfectly with the leather sofa and the glass dining set. That counseling money sure came in handy.

"It was my wife's choice," Jacob said, noticing Bella's gaze. She looked up at him and smiled timidly.

"I like it," she said. "Um... is she...home?"

"Nah, she's at a cocktail party. Her and her friend Leah go to those every so often," Jacob declared, walking toward the kitchen. "You hungry?" he called, opening the refrigerator. Bella walked slowly into the kitchen and pressed herself up against the counter.

"Not exactly," she said sadly. Jacob turned toward her and noticed the crystal tears clouding her vision. She was trying not to cry, but she just couldn't get her mind off of Edward. The way he embarrassed her, the way he grabbed her. The cheating... how long had it been going on? Every part of her brain was consumed with her hatred for her husband. She didn't realize that a sob had escaped her lips until she saw a tissue dangling in her face. She looked up to see Jacob offering her one.

"Thank you," she said quietly, taking it from him. She wiped her nose and sniffed, more tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Let's talk," Jacob encouraged, taking a seat at the table. Bella walked over and sat down across from him.

"So, what did you say was going on?" Jacob asked timidly.

"Uh... he's been cheating on me. I found some texts today, from some bitch named _Lauren. _He _fucked_ her!" Bella said, her anger substituting her usual filter. Jacob didn't even flinch as she continued to let out a slur of curse words. "I fucking hate him! How could he cheat on me? And to think that he accused _me _of cheating?"

"That's often times how these things turn out. He's accusing you of cheating because he doesn't want _you _to suspect that that's what he's been doing all along," Jacob said calmly, taking a sip of his water. The water reminded her of when she had splashed Edward in the face, and she was eager to do it again.

"I'm going to kick him out. I'm not living in a house with a cheating bastard," Bella said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"There's a start," Jacob encouraged. "And then what?"

"I... I want a divorce," she said quietly, swallowing the humungous lump in her throat. Was a divorce what she _really _wanted? She didn't know. She loved Edward, no matter what. But, she couldn't deal with the heartbreak that loving him cost her. Jacob smiled, taking another sip of his water.

"Then you'll be able to meet someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved," Jacob blurted, peering at her with serene eyes. Bella looked into them, a smile tugging at the ends of her lips.

"What if I never find him?" she asked after a minute, her smile fading. Jacob never lost focus of her eyes as he pressed his lips to the glass, taking a long drink from his cup.

"He could be right in front of you. Never give up hope," he said quietly. This caused Bella to gasp internally. No, it couldn't be what she was thinking.

_He could be right in front of you. _It was just a figure of speech, but Bella felt as if it _had _to mean more. She shook her thoughts, tugging at her lip to keep herself distracted. Jacob was married, he couldn't have _possibly _been implying what she thought he had. She was foolish to think anything else of it.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jake," Bella said, rising from her seat.

"You're leaving already?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, I'd better go. I should get out of these clothes and rest my feet. Oh... and I have a husband to kick out," Bella added, her anger returning. She had no idea how she was going to get rid of Edward without a fight.

"I'll walk you to your car. These streets could be crawling with criminals at this time of night," Jacob said, standing from his chair. Bella got a good look at the way his black t-shirt hugged at his broad shoulders, and she had to pry her eyes away.

"You live in the suburbs," Bella said dumbly, the both of them bursting with laughter. They walked to the door, and he did the cheesy honor of opening the door for her. Bella's heels clanked all of the way to the car, where she turned to Jacob.

"Can I... call you or something tomorrow?" she asked, instantly regretting her words. Jacob looked at her for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll be in the office all day. If you want to schedule an appointment or something, the office opens at 9," he responded. That wasn't exactly the kind of call that Bella was hoping to make, but she nodded anyway.

"Alright," she responded, unlocking her door. "Goodnight, Jake."

Bella climbed into the car and closed the door, looking up at Jacob, who was still standing inches from her car. She waved and pulled out of the driveway, starting on her way toward home. She turned on the radio and winced as a love song blasted the car. She quickly turned it off, wanting to clear her mind of everything _love _related. She wasn't even sure what love meant anymore.

As soon as she pulled into the parking garage, her stomach twisted in knots. She was home. She knew that Edward would be waiting for her, along with his violent charade. She climbed out of the car and locked it, heading toward the cemented staircase. After she arrived on her floor, she walked up to her door and fought back the tears that were welling in her eyes. She had cried enough for one night.

She unlocked the door and walked inside, looking around for Edward. Upon hearing the door open, Edward stormed into the front part of the house. Bella slammed the door and folded her arms, staring at him angrily.

"Mind telling me where the _hell _you were?" Edward demanded, mirroring her action. Bella's eyes widened in anger as she stomped toward him.

"Let me tell you something, mother _fucker_. What I do isn't your concern anymore. You lost that when you cheated on me. Now get the fuck out of my apartment," she declared.

"_Your _apartment? You've gotta be kidding me. Who pays the bills, Bella? It _damn _sure isn't that mall job that you have! How about you get out?" he shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere! Now pack your sh-

Bella was silenced by Edward's hand colliding with the side of her face. She stumbled backward, holding onto the back of a chair to keep her balance. Her head snapped toward Edward, the heavy silence thick between them. Finally, Bella's tears spilled over.

"I can't believe you just did that," Bella whispered, slowly bringing her hand up to the side of her face. "I can't believe you just _did that!" _

Bella crouched down to the ground, breathless sobs escaping her lips. Each moan came out slower than the last, her pain spreading throughout every part of her body.

"B-Bella... Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward said, swooping down to touch her.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed, scooting away from him. "Get out! Get the hell out of here, Edward, before I call the police!"

"Bella-

"Leave!"

Edward clamped his mouth shut and stared at Bella for a minute before grabbing his keys from the table. He opened the door and stared at her one last time before exiting the apartment.

Bella's tears returned as she screamed, moaned and wailed. She was in the worst amount of pain that she's ever been in, and it all happened in less than a minute. Edward had _never _hit her before. Sure, he grabbed on her when he was mad, but he had never hit her. This was a whole different territory.

She rose from her crouching position and headed into their bedroom. She ran into the closet and pulled his clothes off of the hangers and threw them into a pile on the floor. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a full bottle of bleach, sitting it on the counter.

She ran back into the closet and grabbed his clothes, throwing them into the bathtub. With a smile on her face, she opened the bleach bottle and dumped all of its contents onto Edward's tailored suits, his good jeans, and his many T-shirts. She allowed the bleach to settle in before his clothes starting staining with white blotches everywhere.

She knew that she was being immature, but she didn't care. She was on a roll, and she wasn't going to stop now. She was going to destroy Edward's things, like he destroyed their relationship.

She headed for his expensive watches and grabbed each of them, walking into the kitchen. She dug in the drawer for a hammer and gasped when she found one. She took a breath before she slammed each watch to pieces, one by one. She decided to leave the evidence on the counter, the hammer sitting right next to it for emphasis.

She knew that it was time to stop, but she couldn't find it in her. She headed for his cologne and his body washes, dumping every bit of their contents into the sink. She grabbed his x-box and his video game controllers and opened the window, tossing it to the cemented ground. She listened as it shattered.

She quickly closed the window and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. After spending an hour destroying all of Edward's things, she had to say that she didn't feel any better. If anything, she felt worse.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself, slumping down to the ground. "God, what am I doing?"

**Author's Note: I know, I know. This chapter was toooo short. I leave you guys for MONTHS, and this is what I return with? I'm sowwy. :( but I'm back, I promise! Thank you to everyone who still decided to stick with this story, and please leave me a review. Xoxo, I love you guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

Bella finished off her cigarette as she walked into the double doors of the mall. She headed for the clothing store and tossed the cigarette into one of the trashcans. She whipped out her pocket mirror, making sure that her bruised eye was covered up to perfection. She dabbed more concealer on it and quickly stuffed the mirror back into her pocket as she walked in. Alice was straightening her hair in one of the shoe mirrors, crouched over like a hermit crab.

"Aren't you supposed to do your hair at _home_?" Bella asked, smiling lightly. Alice snapped her head toward Bella and snickered at her.

"I was running late and my hair was full of frizzles. This was the last resort!" she said, straightening the last strand of hair. "And just in time too. The store opens in 5 minutes."

Bella didn't notice how far behind she was. She was usually there at least a half hour before opening, but she didn't blame herself. She had a hard night; she was surprised that she had even come in that day.

"Has Esme been looking for me?" Bella asked, walking over to punch in. Alice shook her head and stuffed her flat iron in her bag. She looked over at Bella and her eyes narrowed.

"Everything alright?" Alice asked. Bella looked up and nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. You look a little... out of it," Alice admitted. Bella sighed and looked away from her friend. She didn't have enough time to explain exactly what was wrong with her, so she lied and said that everything was fine. Alice knew her better than that, but she didn't question her any further.

As soon as the store opened, customers were already arriving. Bella took her place behind the counter and turned on the usual music. It was the beginning of winter, so some funky Christmas tunes were playing. Sadly, Bella didn't have any type of Christmas spirit.

Bella looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Standing over by the jeans rack, was none other than Rosalie, Jacob's wife. She instantly noticed her from the picture that Jacob showed her. She was even more beautiful in person. She had her hair up in a messy bun, a black sweater with a tan scarf and some matching boots. Bella wondered if she owned anything that stylish.

Rosalie's eyes drifted over to Bella and Bella instantly looked away. She walked over to the phone and busied herself, dialing the number to her house because she knew that no one would pick up. After the voice machine sounded off, she hung up the phone. She turned around to see Rosalie standing right in front of the counter, a gorgeous smile on her face. Bella jumped, but regained her composure as if nothing was wrong.

"Hi, I didn't mean to scare you," Rosalie said, laughing timidly. She had such a soft voice, one that could only belong to such a pretty face. Bella smiled in response and shook her head.

"N-no, I was just trying to make a call," Bella said quickly. Rosalie nodded and cocked her head toward the jeans.

"Do you guys have_ long_ skinny jeans for a size 3? My legs are pretty, well, long," Rosalie said, laughing again. Bella involuntarily looked down at Rosalie's legs; she was right. Another reason for Bella to envy her. No wonder Jacob went after Rosalie; she was beautiful, tall, and blonde. A three in one deal.

"Um, I could check in the back," Bella said, hurrying off into the supply room. Little did Rosalie know that she was talking to one of the disturbed patients that her husband was counseling. She took a deep breath and rummaged through some of the new shipment of jeans, finding a great fitting pair of black skinny jeans. She walked back out into the front and handed the jeans over to Rosalie.

"I think these would fit perfectly on you," Bella said excitedly. Rosalie smiled and examined the jeans further.

"Oh, I like them!" she said. Seconds later, her phone began to ring. She dug into her Gucci purse and pulled out her iPhone, answering it. "Hello? Hey, Jake." The mention of his name made Bella stiffen up. "I'm at the store. A _clothing_ store."

Bella ran a finger through her hair, looking down at some magazines that sat on the counter. Anything to make it non-obvious that she was peeping in on Rosalie and Jacob's conversation. She heard Rosalie laugh seductively and she looked up. She could make out a scarlet blush on the blonde's cheeks as she lowered her voice.

"I can find something to wear," she whispered, batting her eyelashes and tugging at her bottom lip. "Okay. Bye. I love you." Rosalie hung up her phone and tossed it back into her purse, turning her attention back to Bella. "Sorry about that. Anyway, could you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure," Bella said. Rosalie tucked the jeans on her arm and made her way into the _lingerie _section; what a surprise. Alice walked over to Bella, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Could you get me a size 8 in these sandals?" Alice asked, handing Bella a black sandal. Bella nodded and stole another glance at Rosalie before heading into the back to retrieve the shoes. She hurried back, handing the brown shoebox to Alice. Alice gave her a questioning look before trotting off to the customer that she was attending to.

As soon as Rosalie had made her way back over to the counter, Bella found herself growing curious. The red lace flowing from Rosalie's hands could barely be considered a clothing item.

_Oh, so Jacob is a lace kind of guy. _

Rosalie set her items on the counter and smiled her cheeky grin. Bella smiled back and started ringing up her items, taking a second to glance at the laced panties and matching bra. She looked up and caught Rosalie's curious glance.

"Something wrong?" Rosalie asked quickly.

"Of course not," Bella breathed, ringing up the lingerie in a hurried manner. "I'm just contemplating on getting this myself. Lace is...one of my favorites," she lied. Relieved, Rosalie giggled and took out her wallet.

"Personally, I'm a silk kind of girl. But, the man wants what the man wants," she said, winking at Bella. Bella smiled uncomfortably as Rosalie handed her the money.

"Have a nice day," Bella choked out.

"You too!" Rosalie responded before exiting the clothing store. Bella looked after her and let out a breath, swallowing thickly. Alice appeared beside her, grabbing some hangers from the counter. She nudged Bella's shoulder and sighed when Bella didn't respond. Bella looked at Esme's office door as she slowly pulled out her cellphone.

"Don't get caught sexting Edward," Alice sang, giggling before trotting off. Bella stiffened up, looking after Alice. She shook her thoughts and scrolled directly to Jacob's cellphone number. She started a new text and contemplated what she would say.

_Hey, it's Bella._

Her phone buzzed quickly afterward, and she couldn't help the light smirk that appeared on her face.

_I know. Your number is in my phone, silly. :p _

Bella laughed and allowed her fingers to guide the way.

_Please tell me that you're not completely booked today. _

_Yeah, sorry... my last appointment lasts until closing._

_No worries. um... how about after you get off, we head to that new bar downtown? We can talk over drinks. :)_

Bella sent the text hesitantly. She hadn't asked him out on a date, of course not. Jacob _was _the one who said that they were friends. She was just taking advantage of that label.

_Sounds great! I'll meet you there around 8:30? _

_I'll be there, Dr. Black. :)_

_It's Jacob, remember? ;) _

_Oops, my apologies. ;p_

"Code red!" Alice hissed. Bella quickly tucked her phone into her pocket as Esme strolled out of her office. Bella shot Alice a smile, the first genuine one that she had all day. It was all thanks to Jacob.

…

Bella walked into her apartment a little after 7. The only thing that was on her mind was Jacob, and there non-date to the bar. Bella was pretty anxious, because she had never been to that bar before. She absentmindedly reached for the mail that was on the counter that morning, only to find nothing. She narrowed her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on some keys that sat on the dinner table; they were Edward's. He had come home.

She slowly crept into their room, looking at the master bathroom. The door was cracked, and she heard some shuffling. She walked over to the door and pushed it open, coming face to face with Edward's back. He was peering disgustedly at his clothes, still bleach stained in the bathtub.

"So, this is how we're gonna play now," Edward whispered maliciously, snapping his body toward her. Bella sucked in a breath and looked at the clothes behind him.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it," Bella spat, just as calmly. Edward stared at her for what felt like hours before bursting with comical laughter. There was every trace of evil in that heavy laugh of his. Before Bella could give it a proper thought, she was flung against the wall beside her.

As she stumbled back to her feet, she saw Edward heading toward the closet. He was aiming toward her stuff.

"Don't you dare!" Bella demanded, running after him. As Edward pulled down her blouses from the hangers, Bella jumped on his back. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled on the roots, his head arching back. He hissed in pain and dropped her clothes, using his free hands to pry her fingers out of his hair. Once he had gotten them out, he twisted around, causing Bella to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Stay out of my way, Bella," Edward growled, picking up her blouses again. He walked into the center of the room and grabbed her brand new shirt, ripping it in half nonchalantly. Bella watched lazily on the ground, her head pounding. She had fallen pretty hard.

"Edward," Bella said shakily. Edward continued to rip her shirts to pieces as Bella watched horrifyingly. "Edward, stop it!"

"You started this! This is just a little game, right Bells? A game to see who's the best at destruction? Well. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna win this," he muttered, picking up the shredded fabric and tossing it in her direction. He grabbed the mini trash bin that sat by his dresser and emptied its contents on the ground. He reached for his lighter and walked out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, struggling to scramble to her feet. As she headed out the door, she collided into Edward's rock hard chest. He brushed past her with a bottle of gasoline in his hands. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed, her eyes widening. She watched as Edward poured the gasoline into the trash bin. He flicked the lighter to life, and with a smirk, tossed it into the trash. An enormous fire erupted from the tiny bin, causing Bella to yell out.

"Put it out!" Bella screamed over the blazing fire, backing up against the wall.

"Oh, no, Bells! Let's see what we can _burn _first. How about... how about your make-up, huh?" he asked, walking over to her vanity. He picked up her box of cosmetics and tossed it into the bin, watching as the fire got bigger. "And your perfume, and your hair care products! Don't forget your giant, purple dildo!" Edward screamed, digging into her drawer and pulling out the sex toy. Bella covered her ears and closed her eyes as tears fell freely down her cheeks. Edward had officially gone crazy. He tossed her things into the roaring fire and walked up to her. She refused to open her eyes as his body hovered above hers.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered. Bella's eyes snapped open as she grimaced at him. She didn't hesitate in hawking up some saliva and spitting it in his face. He closed his eyes as his jaw clenched. With one swift movement, he wrapped one hand around her neck, slamming her head against the wall. As she choked out, he used his other hand to cover her mouth. She screamed against his hand, her lungs tightening up. She used her hands to limply slap his hands away, but it was no use. He was using everything in him to keep her held firmly against that wall.

As if it were a prayer, the fire alarm began to go off. Edward released his hands from around her neck and looked behind him at the fire. Bella's eyes lingered on an umbrella that sat by their feet and grabbed it, striking Edward in the head with it. He fell to the floor, eyes closed. She had knocked him out.

Bella ran out of the apartment and headed for the fire extinguisher that was in a glassed case. She broke the glass and grabbed the extinguisher, running back into the apartment. She pulled the handle and hosed out the trash bin, the fire stopping shortly after.

She took deep breaths as the smoke clouded the tiny space. She looked down at Edward's unconscious body, kicking him lightly with her foot. She walked over and grabbed a bag, stuffing some of her belongings into it. She knew that she needed to leave.

As she headed out of the room, she looked down at Edward once more. He would suffocate from the smoke if he wasn't woken up soon, so she walked into the bathroom and ran some water in a cup. She walked out and poured it on his face, watching as he began to cough, his eyes still closed. She shook her head and raced out of the apartment, never looking back.

…

"Are you sure you're still up for going out?" Alice asked as she applied make-up to Bella's face. Bella swallowed and nodded, looking at herself in the mirror. She could barely see the bruise that Edward had made in the corner of her eye, and Alice had done a good job at hiding the lump on the side of her head with a black headband.

"I'm sure," Bella said, standing to her feet. She had on one of Alice's red blouses with some black pants and red sandals. Her hair was down in loose waves, and she smelled like raspberries. Honestly, she looked like she was about to go on a date, not an outing with a friend.

"You like him, don't you? Like... you _really _like him?" Alice asked, leaning against the chair that Bella had recently been sitting in. Bella chewed on her lip and looked away from Alice.

"Of course not," she lied. Her and Alice both knew the truth.

"He's _married, _Isabella! And frankly, so are you!" Alice argued.

"You think I don't know that?" Bella snapped. Alice sighed and looked into Bella's eyes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt when you end up catching mad feelings for this guy," she said.

"I'm a big girl. Thanks so much for letting me come over, but I'm going to be fine. Believe me," Bella said, rubbing Alice's arm reassuringly.

"If you need anywhere to stay tonight..." Alice started.

"I know, I know. You'll be the first one I call," Bella said, smiling at her best friend. They shared a brief hug before Bella exited the house. She jumped into her truck and headed downtown, her sights set on the bar.

…

Bella downed her fifth drink of the night, biting into the lime at the bottom of the glass. Her and Jacob had barely been there an hour, and she was flat out drunk. Her eyes were already crossing, and Jacob seemed to notice.

"So wait a minute," he began, sipping his first drink slowly. "He threw your things in a trash bin and set them on fire?"

"Yerp," Bella said, giggling. "I knocked him out with an umbwella," she said, laughing louder.

"When should I send you those divorce papers?" Jacob joked, finishing off his drink. "We might want to include a restraining order in there as well."

"As long as I don't have to see that pathetic excuse of a man anymore," Bella said, her words slurring. "You know, his dick isn't even that big. I had to fake at least half of my orgasms. I can't wait to find someone who _knows _what they're doing." Jacob's eyes widened at her words. She didn't even know what she was saying, she was so shitfaced.

An old indie song, _U.R.A Fever by the Kills,_ began blaring the bar, and Bella noticed people out on the mini dance floor. The song had heavy bass, which oddly made Bella want to get up and dance.

"Dance with me," Bella said lazily, wobbling out of her chair. Jacob looked at her quizzically as she waddled over to him.

"Uh... I don't know," he said, looking around.

"Why _not_?" Bella pouted, grabbing one of his hands. He looked down at their hands and smiled a bit.  
"I'm not much of a dancer," he said. She shrugged and pushed him to his feet.

"Then stand there while I show you how it's done," she said, her eyes dark and full of something he couldn't quite read. As she led him out on the dance floor, he looked at the dancing bodies. Bella stopped dead in the center, and turned to face him. She closed her eyes and began to sway her body to the song, tugging at her lip. Jacob's lips parted, and it took everything in him to keep his composure. Watching her moving her body like that did things to him, and he feared that he would get an instant boner just watching her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him as he eagerly returned it. She slowly turned around, her body still moving to the beat of the song. She slowly backed up against him, lacing one of her arms around his neck from behind.

"_Oh God," _he breathed in her ear, and her smile grew. His hands rested at her hips as he began to move his body in synch with hers. This was just dancing; there was no harm to it. She slowly wrapped the other arm around his neck and moved her hips faster. She cocked her head up to look at him through lidded eyes, and she could see pure _lust _in his. It sent her on edge, and she could hear her mind chanting for her to kiss him.

He licked his lips briefly as his eyes began to close. _What was he doing? _She instinctively closed hers, moving her lips closer to his. _What was she doing? _All thoughts were forgotten as their lips came in contact, the heat of their bodies expressing solemnly through the kiss. She turned to face him, entangling her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

This was wrong. This was _so wrong; _but they didn't care.

Suddenly, Bella wanted to feel more. She knew she was drunk, but that didn't take away from the desire that Bella felt for Jacob. The desire to _have _him. It wasn't fair that Rosalie got to have him all to herself. She was going to make him hers that night, if only for just a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Luckily for them, the small bathroom of the bar only had one toilet, which gave them full privacy. Bella pulled him into the confined space, kicking the door closed with her leg. She didn't even bother turning on the light as she kicked her shoes off.

Jacob pulled her against him, dipping his head down to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss, trailing her fingers down his chest. She felt down the fabric of his shirt until her fingers grazed his belt buckle. She quickly used her nimble fingers to undo the buckle, easing his pants down quickly. Before Jacob could object, Bella was on her knees.

She felt her way to his erection, which was poking out painfully. She smiled lazily and reached into his boxers, releasing him. She heard him take in an unsteady breath as she took him in her mouth.

She slid her mouth along his length, pulling out agonizingly slow. She trailed her tongue into the seep of his head, tasting the pre cum that oozed out. Jacob let out a groan, grabbing Bella's hair gently with his fists. As she bobbed her head faster, his breathing picked up pace.

"B-Bella," he said, biting down on his lip. She continued her rhythm, wrapping her hand around his cock. She worked her fist as she sucked lightly on his head, eager to get him off. Hearing him chanting her name made her even more anxious. She stood up, releasing her hand from around his dick. She could hear him whine from the back of his throat.

Bella pulled her blouse over her head and quickly undid the clasp of her bra. She went back to her knees and took hold of Jacob's cock, placing it between her bare breasts.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned as she squeezed them together repeatedly, adding pressure to his member. He bucked his hips toward her before exploding with pleasure, spilling himself all over her chest.

As he went limp, Bella stood slowly to her feet. All you could hear was the uneven breathing of Jacob as he tried to compose himself. Bella had just went down on her counselor, and her drunken mind was just registering that. She didn't dare turn on the light.

"Bella?" he asked after a minute.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We should get going," he recommended. Bella took a deep breath and nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"Sure. Of course," she said. He quickly bent down, pulling his pants up and fixing himself.

"I'll uh, let you change. I'll be in the car," he said before opening the door. The light from the hallway shined on her body, and she caught Jacob's eyes lingering on her chest. He cleared his throat before exiting, closing the door after him.

Bella felt along the wall for the light switch, sighing of relief when she found it. She snapped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Jacob's cum splattered along her neckline, her tousled hair, smeared lipstick. She was a mess, but she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She wiped her finger along her neckline and put it in her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning at the taste. She thought of Jacob, the way he was moaning _her _name. Drunk or not, it felt amazing. She opened her eyes and vowed that she'd have her shot at him again.

She quickly dressed herself and worked to make her appearance look more presentable before exiting the bathroom.

Jacob was already waiting in the car, his hands on the steering wheel. Bella wobbled out to the car, blindly opening the door. She slid inside, giggling as she hit her foot on the edge of the door. She looked over at Jacob and noticed the serious look on his face. That wiped the smile right off of her face.

"I'm taking you home," he said sternly. Bella winced at his change in attitude. Only minutes earlier, he was moaning her name. Now, he was snapping at her, venom lurking from his words. Bella gathered her thoughts before shaking her head.

"I can't go home," she said quietly. She quickly tried to remember Alice's address. "My friend Alice. Take me to her place. She uh, she lives on Pine Avenue."

"Fine," Jacob responded, starting the car. He drove with a fast pace, his mind set on getting her home. She continued to stare at him, sadness overcoming her. She'd screwed up, and there was no taking it back. Maybe if she hadn't gotten drunk, she would have had her sense.

"What about my car?" Bella whined.

"I'm sure Alice will take you back over there tomorrow to pick it up. When you're _sober,_" he remarked. Bella clamped her mouth shut and folded her arms. She didn't know how to respond to that.

A while later, Jacob pulled onto Alice's street. Bella's mind wouldn't allow her to remember the exact address, so she pointed to the brown house. Jacob stopped in front of the house and looked over at Bella.

"Want me to walk you up there?" he asked softly. She narrowed her eyes at him. How had he gone from lust, to anger, to generosity in the matter of a half hour? He was clearly bipolar, she figured.

"I'll be fine," Bella murmured, exiting Jacob's car. Before she could close the door, Jacob halted it with his hand.

"Bella," he said. She looked at him hazily, swallowing. What could he possibly want? To tell her that she was bad at giving head? She wasn't in the mood for another one of his emotions.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm going to call you," he said. Before she could respond, he closed the door and drove off. She looked after the car, even though it had long gone. She couldn't help the excitement that she felt at Jacob's words. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe he really _did _enjoy it. She smirked, heading toward Alice's front door.

…

Bella woke slowly, her surroundings become more clear. She blinked rapidly, noticing that she was on a couch. She sat up, wincing at her blinding headache.

"You're finally awake," she heard a voice say. She looked at the other end of the couch and saw Alice. Alice smiled lightly at her, handing Bella a cup of water and two red pills. "Take those. It should help that headache."

Bella looked at her quizzically, but downed the pills in a heartbeat. She adjusted herself on the couch, taking a deep breath. She automatically regretted allowing herself to get so drunk, especially in front of Jacob.

"What happened last night?" Alice asked. Bella looked up at her and tried eagerly to remember.

"Um..." Bella said, recollecting her thoughts. "The dancing... the...the..." Bella trailed off, a slur of memories broadening in her head. _The grinding. The kissing. The blow job. _Bella swallowed thickly, thinking about their encounter in the car. "Shit."

"What happened? Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes searching Bella's frantically. Bella looked at her horrifyingly, bringing her fingers to her lips.

"I think... I think I did something with Jacob last night," Bella whispered. Alice's mouth dropped.

"You _what?" _she asked. Bella quickly scrambled to her feet, in search of her phone. When she found it, she checked the time. It was 2 pm. She noticed a missed call from Jacob.

"Bella!" Alice said. Bella groaned and turned to face her best friend. Alice folded her arms and stared at her curiously. "You don't mean... sexual, do you?"

"Alice, I sucked his dick in the bathroom of the bar." Bella watched as Alice's eyes widened, her mouth completely falling to the floor.

"_Isabella Cullen _what the _hell _is wrong with you? He's _married!_ _You're _married! Why the fuck would you do something like that?" Alice asked. She was shouting now, waving her arms around like a maniac.

"I was drunk. I could barely process a thought... all I know is, I don't exactly regret is as much as I should," Bella said, staring at the missed call from Jacob.

"Are you _crazy? _What if his wife finds out? And not to mention the fact that you'll never be able to look at each other the same! He probably thinks you're some type of-

"Alice!" Bella snapped, silencing Alice immediately. "I am a grown up, okay. I am fully aware of the consequence of this. Now, if you'll excuse me... I have a call to make."

Bella gave her an apologetic smile as she stepped outside of the house, the dim sun irritating her eyes. It was chilly out, but Bella didn't care. She pressed redial, pressing the phone to her ear. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Bella noticed the roughness to his voice, but she couldn't deny how hot it sounded.

"Jake?" she asked. "Hey. It's Bella."

"I know," he said, laughing lightly. "We've gone through this." Bella smiled lightly, grabbing a loose strand of her hair.

"Alright, listen...about last night..." Bella began. She knew the conversation was coming, so she figured that she'd get it over with. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked. Bella bit down on her lip.

"For... you know, going down on you like that," she whispered. Jacob laughed loudly, startling Bella. She looked at the phone confusedly.

"You're apologizing for that? Bella, that was...unbelievable. It was...amazing," he admitted. Bella was stunned by this, a smile appearing on her face.

"Really? I mean, you looked kind of upset in the car on the way back. I thought it was my fault," she responded.

"Well, I just figured that you only acted out of drunkness. I wanted to get you home so that you could get a clear head, and then we could talk. I like you, Bella. I really do. You're a bright and beautiful girl."

Bella allowed his words to sink in, and she could feel herself blushing. Jacob had admitted to having feelings for her, and she finally allowed herself to admit her feelings for him.

"I think I've had a crush on you since that day me and Edward met you in your office," she said, laughing lightly. "I guess it progressed over time."

Jacob was smiling on the other end, scratching his head. "Look, we're having a little Christmas party at my house tonight. You're invited. My wife will be leaving for her mothers around 10 pm, and that gives us the house to ourselves." he was whispering, so Bella knew that she had to be close by.

"I'll be there. What time?" she asked.

"Just be here at 8. I'll see you then. Bye, Bella." the call ended, leaving Bella with an intense blush on her face. Tonight was the night that she'd actually be able to enjoy sex again, and she was anxious. She was anxious to see the anaconda that Jacob called a dick, and she was excited to see how good he was in bed. Her moment was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

"Before you even say anything..." Bella said, noticing the expression on Alice's face. She had heard everything.

"I wasn't going to. I'm going to let you make this decision on your own, since you obviously don't want to listen to anything that I have to say," Alice said. Bella knew that she should have been feeling bad for upsetting her friend, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything about it.

"Thanks... do you mind taking me to pick up my car? It's still at the bar," Bella asked casually. Alice rolled her eyes before trotting off into the house. Bella smiled sadly before following her inside.

…

Bella's phone rang for the fifth time that night, and she already knew who was calling. Edward had chosen to call exactly 20 minutes after each failed attempt. By the looks of it, he'd be calling all night. Bella wasn't in the mood to talk to her husband, and she probably never would be. She finished dabbing on some make-up, looking over herself in the vanity.

Alice was on the couch in some sweats, eating popcorn from a bowl. A sappy Christmas movie was on, and she stared at Bella from the corner of her eye. She thought that her friend was ridiculously stupid, but she promised that she'd stay out of it. She knew Bella would end up hurt in the end, but there wasn't much that she could do to prevent it.

Bella stood up, examining her appearance. She had on a cheetah printed dress that ended mid-thigh, hugging at her curves beautifully. Her eyeshadow matched her dress, which had to take at least an hour. Her hair was down in perfect waves, and her heels were as high as they could possibly get. She wanted her legs to look as long as ever, even longer than Rosalie's. She turned around and smirked at the way the dress enhanced her butt. She couldn't wait to see the way Jacob would react when he saw her.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning to Alice. Alice gave her a quizzical look before nodding.

"You look nice," she said quietly. Bella pouted and walked over to sit next to Alice.

"Why are you so mad at me?" she asked. Alice looked at her and shook her head, stuffing some popcorn into her mouth.

"Since you've been here, we haven't even sat down and talked. You've just been all about Jacob. Jacob, also know as your _marriage counselor, _also known as a dude who is also _married. _You don't understand how... how _stupid _you truly look right now. You're just another Lauren, or whoever the hell Edward was cheating on you with."

Alice instantly regretted her words. She watched as the tears welled in Bella's eyes as she stood to her feet.

"Some friend you are," she spat, marching for the door. "Don't worry about me coming back tonight. I'll just stay at a hotel." Bella stormed out of the house as Alice ran from the couch.

"Bella, wait!" she called, but it was too late. Bella was already halfway into the car, eager to leave Alice's lawn. She was fed up with being judged, and she was eager to get down with her sexy marriage counselor.

Bella arrived at the Black residence in a hurry, looking at the cars that decorated the lawn. She exited the car and walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell hesitantly. She was expecting Jacob to answer the door, but was surprised to see a tall, hot blonde standing in the doorway. She had on a red dress with matching heels, her hair straightened, with cherry red lipstick.

"Oh, hi..." Bella said awkwardly. She could see party guests floating around in the background, and she had to admit that from the looks of the guys, they were all dangerously attractive.

"Hi. Do I know you? You look familiar," Rosalie said, staring at Bella curiously.

"Oh, uh, um..." Bella was saved by Jacob appearing by Rosalie's side. He smiled brightly at Bella, wrapping his arm around Rosalie. It nerved Bella.

"Babe, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Bella," Jacob said, moving aside so that Bella could enter the house. She walked inside, taking notice at the small amount of people in the house. They were all dressed formally, which relieved Bella. She hadn't overdressed.

"_That's_ it! Bella, from the clothing store, right? I remember your name tag," Rosalie said, a smile on her face. Rosalie remembered the brief conversation that she had with Bella about her sex life, and swallowed uncomfortably. Jacob's eyes lingered on Bella's ass he squeezed Rosalie tighter.

"You look nice," Bella said to Rosalie. She smiled a tight smile and nodded.

"Thanks. As do you," she complimented.

"Make yourself at home," Jacob said. Bella nodded and flashed him a smile. She stared at the couple for a second before wandering off. Most of the party guests were coupled up, except for a woman who looked to be about her age. She had silky black hair that came to her shoulders, russet skin, a basic blue dress, and some short heels. She had a drink in her hand, staring off into space. For some reason, this girl reminded Bella of herself. She decided to make her way over there. The girl looked up at Bella and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she said. The girl swallowed her drink before nodding.

"I'm Leah," she said back. Her eyes darted across the room, and Bella followed the direction. They rested on Rosalie and Jacob, who happened to be sharing a kiss. It made Bella sick to her stomach.

"Aren't they just the _cutest,_" Leah said spitefully. Bella looked over at her and automatically sensed the bitterness.

"Uh, yeah, I guess they are," Bella responded. Leah shook her head and laughed lightly.

"He's such a charming dude. The way he looks at you, and the things he says... and it doesn't hurt that he looks like a chiseled mannequin. He can really make a girl fall for him," she said quietly. Bella narrowed her eyes, and Leah caught on to the glare. "I mean, that's what Rosalie told me. And I can tell, because I always see them when they're together. Uh, I guess I'm good at observation."

"Right," Bella responded, smiling uneasily.

"I have to run to the bathroom," Leah said, setting her drink down. She hurried off, covering her mouth with her hands. Bella looked after her, but quickly shook her off. The encounter was weird, but she didn't think much of it. She was probably a disturbed girl.

The rest of the night was pretty boring, until the guests began to leave. By 10, Bella, Jacob, Rosalie, and a boy named Seth were the only ones still in the house. Seth was sort of like Jacob's son, only being 16 years of age. His mother was a drunk, and his sister, Leah, was off doing her own thing. Jacob was the only one who cared after the kid the most.

"I have to get going," Rosalie said, adjusting her dress. She had a flight to catch, and she wasn't about to miss it for anything in the world.

"Maybe you should change your shoes. Trying to run through an airport in 9 inch heels isn't exactly safe," Seth joked, stuffing some chips into his mouth. Rosalie smirked and pulled her heels off, replacing them with some tennis shoes. Oddly, she still looked stunning.

"Okay, my bags are all in the car. I should be in Florida by 2 am. Mom's expecting me to be there before the sun rises. Well, I love you," she said, leaning up and kissing Jacob passionately. Bella looked away from the scene, walking over to stand next to Seth. Seth looked over at Bella and smiled, greeting her. She returned the smile briefly.

As Jacob and Rosalie separated from each other, Rosalie looked over at Bella. She inched her lips up to Jacob's ear.

"What is she still doing here?" she asked. Jacob looked over at her and back down at Rosalie.

"She's going to help me clean up. It's no big deal, she's an old friend." Rosalie sighed and looked back over at Bella before kissing Jacob again.

"I want her gone in 10 minutes," she said sternly. She walked toward the door and waved at Seth and Bella before exiting.

Jacob waited for a moment before walking over to Seth with a smirk.

"So, who's this girl you were telling me about?" Jacob asked, taking out three beers. He handed one to Bella and Seth, and popped the cap off of his own. Seth was underage, but Jacob didn't seem to care.

"Her name is Renesmee. We met a few weeks ago, but damn, she's a _horndog!_" Seth exclaimed. Jacob burst with laughter, clanking bottles with Seth. It was as if they forgot that Bella was there, awkwardly clutching the bottle in her hands.

"Be careful, bro. We don't need any mini Seth's running around here," Jacob joked. Seth pulled a rubber out of his pocket, waving it in Jacob's face.

"I've got plans, buddy. I'll see you in the a.m," Seth said, setting his bottle on the counter. He stuffed the condom back into his pocket, heading for the front door. "It was nice meeting you, Bella."

"Likewise," Bella said. He smiled his cheeky grin before exiting the house, leaving the two of them alone. Jacob still had a smile on his face, taking a sip from his beer.

"I really want to adopt that kid," he said after a minute. They had a sort of special bond, one that clearly couldn't be revealed around Rosalie, or even Leah. They seemed to understand each other, and it was kind of nice. Even though Jacob clearly wasn't a fatherly figure, he played a good role as an older brother. Bella set her bottle down on the counter and walked over to Jacob's side.

"Now that we're alone..." she said, tugging at her bottom lip. He smirked and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"So _eager_," he whispered. She smirked, bringing her lips back to his. He broke the kiss briefly, walking over to the radio. He booted it to life, listening as a slow jazz song began to flood the house. He walked back over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. He began to trail kisses along her neckline, as she tilted her head to give him more room. She rested her hands on his shoulders, the feeling between her legs already driving her crazy.

"Come on, Jake. I'm not one for foreplay," she purred, laughing lightly.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" a voice hissed. Jacob and Bella snapped their heads toward the door, their eyes widening as Rosalie stood in the doorway.

**Author's Note: Hahaha, review? ;) what are your predictions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Y'know, it's Christmas Time/New Years and I just haven't had the time. But, enjoy this update. :D **

Rosalie dropped her Coach purse to the ground, her eyes fogging with angry tears. Jacob jumped away from Bella, his hands raised in surrender.

"Rosie," he breathed. She stomped into the house, leaving the door wide opened. Her face was beet red, and her lips were quivering as she marched toward Jacob.

"You son of a bitch. You're doing this _again? _Haven't you learned the first _million _times that you're not going to get away with it? And how long have you been sleeping with this flimsy bitch?" Rosalie screamed, her eyes falling on Bella. Bella stiffened up, gripping the counter.

"Rosalie, please let me explain," Jacob muttered, but she turned back to him furiously.

"I'm done listening to you! You _always _do this! Am I not enough for you?" she cried, her anger turning to sadness. Jacob cupped her face as she tried weakly to fight him away. His big frame dominated her small one as he engulfed her in a squeezing embrace. Rosalie allowed herself to crumble into Jacob's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you and only you," Jacob said, as if it were a routine. His eyes met Bella's, and they looked sincere with apology.

"Go," he mouthed, holding onto Rosalie tighter. Bella slowly slid off of the counter, retrieving her bag. She walked toward the door, listening as Rosalie cried about feeling unwanted and unloved. She cringed as Jacob tried eagerly to reassure her that she was the only girl that he truly cared about. She reached the doorway and turned to the couple, noticing that Jacob's eyes were on her the entire time. He gave her a sad smile, but she only shook her head and slammed the door after her.

She didn't know why she was so upset. _She _was the one who had been caught screwing around with a married man. A married man, who, as Rosalie claimed, cheated on his wife countless times. Bella felt incredibly dumb, knowing that she had fallen for his charm.

She felt just like Lauren, the girl who Edward had been seeing. She put herself in Rosalie's place, because at one point, she _had _been in Rosalie's place. It was an awful feeling, one she deeply regretted.

As she made her way to Alice's house, she felt horrible about their last encounter. She had been pushing her best friend away, and it was all over some guy. She walked up the doorstep and knocked wearily on the door. After a few seconds, Alice was at the door. She smiled lightly at Bella before she noticed her expression.

"What happened?" Alice asked as Bella walked in. Bella didn't realize she had been crying until she felt the tears seeming into her mouth. She walked over to the couch and sat down, burying her face in her hands. Alice was at her side in less than a second, holding Bella comfortingly.

"You were right. You were _so _right," Bella cried, removing her hands so that she could look at Alice. Her make-up was smeared and tears were falling helplessly in different directions. Her appearance mirrored her anger and sadness. Alice eagerly began wiping some of the tears, pecking Bella's cheek.

"I didn't want to be," Alice whispered. Bella cried even harder, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for everything," Bella said. Alice nodded and hugged Bella closer.

"You already know I forgive you," Alice said with a smile. As Bella continued to cry, Alice continued to be there for her.

…

The next morning was horrible. Bella woke beside Alice in Alice's king sized bed, dried tears sticking to her face. The memories came rushing back. Bella thought of Rosalie, how heartbroken she seemed. Bella knew the feeling all too well. She rolled over in bed and reached for her phone. She had 3 text messages. Two were from Edward, and one was from Jacob.

_From: Edward_

_Please talk to me? It's been days! I'm sorry! _

_From: Edward_

_You're so damn selfish. I forgave you for busting me upside the head, why can't you forgive me? _

_From: Jacob _

_I'm so sorry for last night. Let's talk later. I'll call you tonight after work. _

Bella groaned, closing her phone. Both of the guys in her life had plenty to apologize for, but she couldn't deny that she had apologies to make as well. She was going to start with Rosalie Black.

…

Bella raised her hand to knock on the door, but was startled when it swung open. Rosalie stood at the door with a hard glare on her face. She had on gray sweat pants, and a push-up sports bra. Her long hair was flowing down her shoulders, and her forehead was layered in a light sweat. She looked like she was doing some sort of aerobic.

"Lookin' for your fuck buddy?" Rosalie asked harshly. Bella's lips parted slightly, shaking her head.

"No, I'm here to talk to you. Look... I am _so_ sorry for... you know. I wasn't in my right mind. You see, I just found out that my husband had been cheating on me so-

"So you thought it would be cute to cheat on him. With _my _husband, right? You're so pathetic," Rosalie spat. Bella knew it was true.

"I know," she said after a minute. This surprised Rosalie, causing her face to soften up. She was expecting some sort of fight out of her, but she got nothing. "I feel so stupid. It wasn't fair to you, and I just want you to know that I'm sorry." As Bella turned to leave, Rosalie spoke up.

"Wait," she said, causing Bella to turn to her. Rosalie's lips puckered out, as if she were deep in thought. She looked down and swallowed.

"Jake has cheated on me so many times that I just can't keep up. I'm lucky if I even catch him," she confessed. Bella felt bad, remembering what she had learned about him the other night.

"If you don't mind my asking, how many times _have _you caught him?" Bella asked after a minute. Rosalie looked back up at her and shook her head.

"I stopped counting after like the eighth time. He always cheated on me with hoes from his job, or random sluts that he'd meet at the bar or something. It was almost like a chore to kick them out every time he was dumb enough to bring them home. The only time it truly _stung_, was when he cheated on me with my best friend... Leah." Rosalie stopped talking when she noticed Bella's facial expression.

"So that's what she meant..." Bella whispered, trailing off. She remembered the small encounter that she had with Leah the other night, and she suddenly realized why Leah had looked the way that she did.

"What?" Rosalie asked. Bella met Rosalie's eyes and swallowed thickly.

"I, uh, I saw Leah last night. She looked kinda bitter about you and Jake," Bella confessed timidly. Rosalie nodded, continuing with her story.

"I always knew there was something between them. I tried _so _hard to deny it, but I always caught him looking at her, and I couldn't help but see their hands brush once or twice. I came home early from work one night, and I saw him eating her out in our _goddamn bed_. I hated them so much...but, I've known her since we were little, and I was in love with Jake, so I forgave them. It still hurts to think about it, though," Rosalie said, brushing her hair back with her fingers. Her face was red, and she couldn't meet Bella's eyes.

"Your best friend? Rosalie...why haven't you divorced him yet?" Bella asked shockingly. She couldn't believe that Rosalie had stayed with him after all of that. Rosalie looked shocked, as if Bella had slapped her in the face.

"I can't divorce him, are you crazy?" she shrieked. Bella widened her eyes lightly.

"...why not?" she asked. Rosalie laughed once, her anger returning.

"Divorcing Jacob would be the _dumbest _thing that I could ever do. Do you see this house? Do you see that car I'm driving? Do you see this ring on my finger?" Rosalie asked, holding up her hand. That rock on her finger was worth more than Bella's apartment, and everything in it.

"So you're in it for the money, basically?" Bella asked. Rosalie shook her head quickly.

"Of course not. I love my husband. He has his faults, Lord knows, but... I could never leave him." a flicker of sadness crossed Rosalie's features, but it was quickly replaced with her reassuring face.

"After all of the hurt he's put you through? All of the lies and cheating?" Bella asked.

"Are you going to divorce _your _husband because he cheated on you?" Rosalie shot back.

"That's a completely different story!" Bella said, raising her voice. "As far as I know, Edward has only cheated on me with one girl."

"As far as you _know_," Rosalie said. "You're not like me, I can tell. You don't watch your husband well enough. You'd be surprised at how many girls your husband has probably smuggled past you."

"My husband isn't yours," Bella said, feeling her anger rising.

"That didn't stop you from _sleeping _with mine," Rosalie spat back. Bella felt like screaming. She regretted coming by all together.

"You know what, whatever. You're going to continue to get hurt because Jacob _knows _that no matter how many times he cheats, you'll be dumb enough to take him back every time. And for your information, I _am _leaving my husband...cheating isn't the only thing on his agenda." Bella whispered the last part as she turned to leave.

"Just stay away from my husband!" Rosalie called after her. Bella clenched her jaw as she hopped in her car, speeding away from the Black residence.

…

Bella sat in the parking lot of Denny's, her car running by the second. She was supposed to meet Jacob there, but she was nervous. She didn't exactly know what she'd say to him after they had been caught by his wife. She knew she had to break off their connection, but it was going to be hard. She didn't even particularly _want_ to, but it had gone too far.

She exited the car, walking as slowly as possible into the restaurant. She instantly spotted Jacob seated at a table for two, his head in his hands. She took a deep breath before making her way over to him. He looked up when he felt her presence, giving her an agitated smile.

"Bella... you came," he said, standing to his feet. She nodded and looked away quickly, her stomach turning. "I honestly didn't think you would... after us getting interrupted like that," Jacob continued. Bella looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. _Interrupted? _That's what he wanted to call it? They'd been downright caught in a malicious act. "Next time we'll have to be more careful-

"Next time? Jake, there isn't going to _be _a next time. I can't do this. I know you have absolutely no problem cheating on your wife, but I'm not going to be one of your cheap whores," she said, her voice shaking. She didn't know where this sudden anger came from, but there was no stopping her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. People were starting to stare at them, which gave Bella a sense of deja-vu.

"I talked to Rosalie. She told me all about you. Her best friend, Jake? Even in your sick mind, that should have been off limits." Bella laughed once, her anger continuing to grow. "And to think I fell for everything that you were saying. All you wanted was someone who would suck your dick!"

Bella was shouting now, and she knew someone would be around to escort her out of the restaurant soon.

"Look, Rosalie is nuts. Everything she told you was a lie. I like you Bella, I really do," he pleaded.

"Bull shit!" Bella spat. "You know, for a marriage counselor, you're quite the hypocrite," she said bitterly. A tall guy was by her side, a stern look on his face.

"Excuse me, if you two are done with this little argument, you're going to have to leave," he said.

"I was leaving anyway," Bella said, as if on cue. She gave Jacob one last glare before storming out of the cafe. She ran into her car and slammed the door, resting her head against her steering wheel. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to do anything but feel the way that she was feeling. She hated to admit that she had fallen for her marriage counselor, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She would have to get over it.

She looked down at her phone and saw an incoming call from Edward.

"_Great,_" she muttered, holding the phone closer to her. She debated on whether or not she should answer him, but they haven't talked since that day in the apartment. She pressed answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Bella?" he asked frantically. She didn't respond. "Bella, I know you're on the other line. Say something."

"Why do you keep calling me?" she asked finally, her hand shaking. Hearing his voice after so long brought disturbing memories back to her.

"You need to come home," he declared. "I bet Alice is tired of having you stay on her couch every night." Bella froze. How did he know where she was staying? He had to have rode past the house numerous times. She swallowed.

"Edward... I'm not coming back. I'm going to file for some divorce papers and they should be there in less than a week. What we had... it's gone. I can't be in a relationship with you anymore. I'm not happy, and I haven't been for a long time. I'm sorry but I can't do this," she said, feeling the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not going to let you leave me," he growled, scaring Bella.  
"Edward-

"_No! _You heard what I said. I'm not going to let you. Now either you come home tonight, or you'll see what's going to happen," he threatened. Bella's breath hitched as the call disconnected. She knew Edward was crazy, but how crazy could he get? She was scared to find out.

**Author's Note: I think next chapter will be the last, but review for me? Xoxo. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: lolol I was NOT serious about this being the last chapter! But it was pretty funny seeing most of your reactions. ;P April Fools came early I guess. ;) Anyway, I thought I'd change up the main POV for this chapter, for reasons... enjoy. ;) **

Jacob stormed into the house at a quarter to 11. He had went down to the bar for a few drinks, and ended up making out with the bar tender; a gorgeous girl with honey brown skin and the whitest teeth known to man. He cursed himself for not getting her number.

He crawled up the stairs, his vision slightly blurry. It was dark, which didn't help much. He walked into the master bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He felt Rosalie beside him, but he didn't even bother to greet her. Rosalie rolled over on her back, being awake the whole time.

"Are we going to have sex tonight? Or did you already have your daily fix?" she asked. He groaned quietly and closed his eyes, tucking his arm under his pillow.

"I'm not in the mood," he admitted. She sucked in a breath and looked over at him. She shook her head and dug into her bedside drawer.

"Fine with me," she responded. She pulled out her sex toy, turning on the vibration. She hated to admit that she used that thing far more than she wanted to. Jacob heard the vibration and groaned again.

Rosalie used one hand to tug down her panties, and plunged the toy into her. She began to moan lightly, tugging at the sheet beside her. Jacob's eyes opened slowly. He loved the way she sounded when she moaned; it was one of his favorite things about her. He felt himself growing underneath the covers, and he cursed himself again for the second time that night.

"Oh, God," she moaned, plunging the toy deeper into her walls. Jacob couldn't contain himself, and in one swift notion, he was hovering above her. He reached his hand down and pulled the dildo out of her, tossing it behind his head. It hit the wall, and the vibrations stopped.

"Change your mind?" Rosalie asked with a sly smile on her face. Jacob hungrily crushed his mouth over hers, trailing his fingers up her shirt. He groaned of pleasure when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. He began to flick his fingers over her painfully erect nipples. She broke the kiss, moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

He began to nibble on her neck, placing himself between her legs. He squeezed her breasts together, trailing his hands downward. He felt down her creamy stomach, resting his hands on either side of her thighs. The sensation was driving her nuts, and she wanted to feel him.

"Jacob, fuck me," she pleaded. He eagerly tugged down his jeans, glad to be free of them. She helped with his boxers, tossing them on the side of the bed. He didn't hesitate in slamming himself into her, hearing her scream beautiful things in his ear.

He began to plunge deep into her, faster and faster as the seconds went by. She flipped them over so that she was on top. She trailed her fingers through her hair as she began to ride him, moaning his name in little chants.

"Rose," he groaned, feeling himself coming close to the edge.

"I love you," she moaned, resting her palms against his chest as she ground on top of him faster. He didn't respond, he just began to pant like a dog. She halted her movement. His eyes snapped open as he gawked up at her confusedly.

"What the hell?" he snapped.

"I said I loved you," she said sternly. His eyes narrowed, the only thing on his mind being his need for release.

"What? Oh, yeah, you too," he said quickly. She still didn't move. He grabbed her hips, grinding her against him, but she gripped his hand for him to stop. He looked into her eyes and noticed how hurt she looked. She rolled off of him, her high dying down. She turned on her side and planted her face in her pillow.

"_Rosalie!_" he said irritably. Rosalie knew that his dick was probably flaming, but she didn't care.

"Finish yourself off," she muttered, pulling the covers over her head. He stared at her for a few minutes before climbing out of bed and walking into their bathroom. He slammed the door after him, muttering curse words under his breath. She took that time to cry quietly to herself.

…

The next morning when Jacob woke, Rosalie wasn't in bed. He walked downstairs groggily, the events of last night still vivid in his head. He didn't know whether or not to be mad at her, or beg for her forgiveness. She was in the kitchen when he walked in, but she wasn't making breakfast. She was sitting at the table with her head in her left hand, and something clenched in her right hand. He couldn't exactly make out what it was.

"Wanna talk about last night?" he asked. She looked up at him and he noticed the angry tears that were sliding down her face. He shrugged it off and sat down across from her. "You've never stopped us during sex before."

She shook her head at him, her mind racing. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to snap at her for that when they had way bigger things going on.

"I can't believe you," she whispered. She sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly. "You know, I had quite the talk with that _bitch_ you had over here the other night." Jacob's face dropped.

"Yeah. She told me. You told her _everything_. I'm glad you just _love_ reliving my mistakes," he responded.

"Mistakes?" she shouted, her voice filled with anger. "A mistake is something that you make _one_ time! Something that you're supposed to learn from! How many times have you cheated on me? I bet you don't even know," she said, watching his face intently. He clamped his mouth shut, trying to avoid her eyes. "She asked me why I didn't divorce you. For a second, I didn't even know how to answer. Why _didn't _I divorce you? It's not like you haven't done anything to deserve it."

"Rose, you know I love-

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" she groaned, clutching the thing in her hand tighter. "_You know I love you, you're the only one I care about, I'm sorry baby,_ I've heard it all! I'm tired of hearing it, because it's a bunch of lies. You don't love me, Jake. I don't think you ever did."

"That's ridiculous!" he said, his voice turning completely serious. "Look, Rose, I know I'm a fuck-up, okay. I have a problem. I've _always _loved you, and I hate myself for hurting you. I just... I just... I don't know how to stop." he felt himself getting choked up, and Rosalie realized that he had just confessed something to himself as well. He wasn't well. She looked down at the thing in her hand and tossed it across the table. It stopped in front of Jacob, and he realized that it was a pregnancy test. It was positive. He picked it up slowly, looking up at Rosalie. She was shivering with tears.

"I've had that for a month," she said breathlessly. Jacob looked back down at the test and sighed. He stood to his feet and walked over to where Rosalie sat, kneeling down beside her. He ran a finger down her flat stomach, as she watched him confusedly.

"We're gonna have a lil baby?" he asked, a light smile appearing on his face. Rosalie still didn't look happy. He met her eyes and the smile was wiped right off of his face.

"I don't know if I wanna bring a baby into this world...with a person like you," she admitted regretfully. He felt his insides spill out of his chest, and his ability to talk had been faltered. She noticed his expression, and more tears spilled over. He reached for her hands, squeezing them.

"I'll change, I promise, I'll change. You can't say things like that," he said, his eyes becoming red and puffy. This was one of the few times that Rosalie had seen Jacob cry. She shook her head, crying out.

"You always say that," she said. "You always say that and then I catch you with someone else a few days later. I can't trust you," she admitted, even though it painfully hurt her to. He rested his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He began to tremble with tears, thinking about all of the many times that Rosalie had cried over him. He slowly began to realize how bad of a problem that he had.

"I'm screwed up," he cried. "I'm gonna get help. I'm gonna change. I'm gonna stop hurting you, I promise." he looked up at her and noticed that she had stopped crying a bit. "We're gonna bring this baby into the world with a good family. I _promise_." he inched his lips up to her and kissed her slowly. They could taste each others tears through the kiss. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, searching for a response.

"It's gonna take a while for me to believe that," she said, but she cupped his face with her hands. "But we're gonna try. I want us to work. I need us to, especially for this baby. You can't do this to me anymore."

He dropped his head to her stomach and lifted up her shirt, pressing a kiss to her bare tummy. She smiled briefly, running her fingers through his hair. He looked back up at her, and their eyes spoke the words that their mouths didn't. He was going to get better, this time for real.

…

Jacob went through his phone and began to delete every number in there except for family and his guy friends. He didn't respond when girls texted him, which is what they did a lot. He was serious about changing, and nothing was going to stop him. He watched as Rosalie ran them a bath, using her scented bubbles. He chuckled to himself at her romantic sense of character, returning to his phone. When he got to Bella's name, he froze. He gulped before pressing delete.

**Author's Note: haha so this was just a short chapter following Jacob's storyline. Next chapter will be back to Bella's, which will be up within a few days hopefully! :D reviews? And do you think Jake will stick by his word? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Woooahhhh there! Lol looks like we got some confused readers, sorry about that...**

**Well, some people are confused about whether or not this is going to continue to be a Jacob/Bella love story, but that's not actually what I intended it to be from the beginning. Yes, they had relations, and there will be plenty more communication between them, but if you guys are hoping for some type of romance to happen between them from this point, I'm sorry but it's not. /: I apologize to all who were confused about this!**

**I put Bella and Jacob down as the two characters, because they are the mains. I hope you guys stick around to see where this story goes, because it's great having my readers along for the ride!**

**As far as Jacob's chapter, I would consider that an outtake, like a scene from a book or movie that never OFFICIALLY made it in. Like... a drabble. It was just showing you guys more of his and Rosalie's storyline, so no, this will not turn into a Jacob/Rosalie story. I promise. ANYWAY, enough of my explaining, if anyone else is still confused, don't be scared to PM me. **

**I feel bad that so many people were confused. _ Let's hope that doesn't happen again... lol. Happy reading!**

Bella took the long way to Alice's house, hoping to clear her head a bit. Edward had threatened her. From the looks of everything that had happened in just a short time, she knew that he was one hundred percent capable of doing whatever his twisted head had in mind. She needed to do something.

As she walked into Alice's house, she closed the door quietly after her. Alice was sitting on the couch, the phone glued to her ear. She had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear. Only one person could make her smile like that; Jasper. Bella gave her friend a small smile and sat on the arm of the couch, watching Alice.

"Of course. God, I've missed you so much. I can't wait to see you," Alice said, tugging at her lip. Bella could hear Jasper's voice through the phone, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. After a few more minutes, Alice hung up. She squealed, rising to her feet. Bella raised her eyebrows questionably.

"Spill," she said. Alice ran by Bella's side and grabbed her hands excitedly.

"He called me a few hours ago, and we've been on the phone ever since. He said that every second he spent away from me was like Hell. I asked him why he left in the first place, and he said that he needed to see what it was like without me in his life. He promised that it was the worst feeling that he'd ever endured. Bella, he's still in love with me!" Alice cried, her happiness causing Bella to forget all of her problems and hug her friend close.

"I'm _so _happy for you, Alice. I knew you guys wouldn't be apart for long," Bella said. Alice squealed again and pulled away, bouncing on the heel of her foot.

"I have to cook! And get pretty, and... I have to shave," she said, giggling at the last part. Bella already knew what that meant; Alice and Jasper were going to have their own private _home welcoming_. "Bella, is it possible if..." Alice said, trailing off. Bella nodded, rising to her feet.

"I was actually gonna talk to you about that," she said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Edward called me too." Alice's face lit up.

"I'm guessing you answered. What did he say?" she asked excitedly. Bella bit her lip and quickly thought up a reasonable lie.

"He...He, uh, he wanted to sit down over coffee and talk about our marriage. He wants me back, and I can't help but have a tiny little ache in my-

"Heart?" Alice asked, winking. Bella laughed timidly and nodded.

"Yeah. That's what I was gonna say," she responded. Alice was all smiles.

"That's good, Bells. I'm happy that the both of us are getting back on track with our male friends," Alice said. Bella nodded and frowned a bit.

"Uh, so I guess I'll just go get my stuff together and I'll be on my way," Bella noted, scanning the living room for her things. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and squeezed. Bella felt her lungs tightening. She patted Alice's back, smiling through the pain. Alice pulled back and pouted.

"I'm gonna miss being roomies," she said.

"Oh, I bet you'll enjoy your new roomie _way _more," Bella retorted. Alice rolled her eyes playfully and helped Bella collect her things. Bella couldn't help but think about the events that lay ahead of her. Would Edward attack her again? Would he try to get back on her good side? Bella didn't know. All she knew was, she didn't want to be with him. She was serious about filing for the divorce papers, and she was going to make sure that she got that through his head.

After Bella had left Alice's house, she sped toward the apartment. She sighed shakily, pulling into the parking garage. She saw that someone had taken her usual parking spot, which angered her. Just because she hadn't been there for a week, didn't mean that she had moved out. She was _going _to, but she hadn't yet. She found another one and stormed out of the car. She had her keys clutched tightly in her hand, and her bag dangling from her shoulder. She made her way up the stairs, and stopped in front of her door. She waited a few minutes before unlocking the door and pushing it open.

The apartment was a mess. The kitchen looked as if someone had thrown a party and didn't bother to clean up. The remains of both Bella and Edward's destruction's still lingered in every area of the house. Bella swore that she could still smell the faint aroma of smoke. She closed the door after her, growing scared. Edward heard the noise and walked out of the master bedroom. The look on his face was barely recognizable. He looked lost. He also looked high, but lost.

"Looks like you were smart," he muttered after a long while of staring her down. Bella looked away from him. Her eyes fell on a bill that lay opened on the dining room table. She dropped her bag and walked over, grabbing the piece of paper. Edward inched closer to her. It wasn't a bill. It was a phone log.

Edward had been tracking her every call and text, and every message that she had ever sent to Jacob was displayed on the paper. The duration of the calls that she'd had with him were bold in red. Bella crumpled the piece of paper up, turning around to toss it at Edward.

"So you're stalking me full fledged, aren't you?" she asked. His eyes grew dark, and he turned even more pale than usual.

"You have some nerve picking me apart for cheating, when you were doing the _same _damn thing!" he growled.

"I only cheated on you after I found out that you cheated on me," Bella said flatly. "I'm divorcing you, anyway. So, you could barely consider that cheating." Bella brushed past Edward, making her way into their room. She noticed the dark spot on the rug, and knew that it had come from the burnt trashcan. Their place was a complete, utter, disgusting mess. Bleach stains blotted the tile on the bathroom floor, ripped blouses were decorated across the room and Bella's dildo lay in the corner, burnt to a crisp. She definitely wouldn't be using that anymore.

Edward appeared behind her, and she could feel his breath on her hair. She sucked in a breath, her anxiety rising. Being near Edward gave her uncomfortable vibes, and she couldn't resist the urge to slap his face away from her. She shuddered when his lips grazed her neck.

"Are you really going to give up on us?" he asked seductively, pecking her neck lightly. "Everything that we had? We're perfect together and you know it." he pecked her again, and this time, she snapped. She stumbled away from him, reaching behind her for a weapon, if she happened to need it.

"Stop fucking touching me, Edward! I can't- I don't want to be with you anymore! You've hurt me in more ways than you could probably even _imagine._ Yes, I still love you. I probably always will. But... sometimes, love just isn't enough." Bella walked into the bathroom and walked over to the mirror, looking at her reflection. She saw Edward come up behind her, anger replacing the lust that was in his eyes only seconds ago.

"Then why did you come?" he demanded. She looked at him through the mirror, shaking her head.

"Because you threatened to hurt Alice. I couldn't let you do that," she declared. He narrowed his eyes.

"I never said that," he snapped.

"But that's what you meant! _Or else. _What else could you have _possibly _meant? I had so many scenarios in my head. You coming over to Alice's and shooting up the place. Or you throwing a grenade at us. Anything. You're capable of doing it all!" Bella shouted.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," he whispered spitefully. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the glare plastered all over his face. She bit down on her lip, slowly turning to face him.

"I don't know what to say to get you to understand..." she said quietly. He folded his arms, waiting for her to continue. "Maybe we can stay friends. Maybe-

"Fuck that," he laughed, walking out of the bathroom. She trailed after him, her eyes narrowed. He swiped his keys off of the kitchen counter and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He didn't answer as he walked out the door, slamming it after him. She debated on following him, but he was already so far gone. She looked around her messed up apartment and groaned. It wouldn't hurt to straighten up a bit.

As she began to pile the dishes into the sink and clean off the counter tops, she looked over at the dining table. Where the phone records once sat, the spot was empty. Her eyes widened at the realization. Edward was going to use Jacob's number to find out where he lived, and then...

She ran to her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Once she stumbled upon Jacob, she quickly pressed dial. She needed to warn him.

Jacob's phone rang for the umpteenth time that day. He was running his fingers through Rosalie's hair when he looked at the caller ID. It was a number he didn't recognize, much like the other numbers that called him. He was beginning to reconsider his choice to delete all of his contacts, but he knew that it was for the best. He turned his phone on silent and tossed it across the room.

Bella groaned as she got Jacob's voice mail. She grabbed her shoes and keys and bolted out the door, running barefoot down the stairs. She ran across the parking garage, toward her car. She hopped in and started on her way toward Jacob's house. She tried his cell again, but he must have been ignoring her because she still received no response. Her eyes began to well up with tears at the thought of what Edward could do to him.

Yes, Jacob was a scumbag. But he didn't deserve whatever Edward was undoubtedly planning to do to him. She vowed to get those divorce papers filed as soon as she had some breathing space.

It seemed as if it took forever to get to Jacob's house, but she sighed a huge breath of relief when she finally got there and noticed that Edward's car was nowhere in sight. She hopped out of the car, forgetting about her shoes that still lay on the seat beside her.

She knocked on the door, her pulse running rapidly. When she was about to knock again, the door was pulled open. Jacob was standing at the door, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice low.

"Jake," she breathed, swallowing. "I had to warn you." Jacob narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rosalie appeared beside him. She had her jaw clenched as she stared at Bella.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie asked, her eyes never leaving Bella's. Jacob shrugged and focused his eyes on the girl in front of him.  
"She said something about... a warning?" he said slowly. Bella nodded, looking between the two frantically.

"My husband... he's, uh, he's-

"He's what?" a voice asked from behind her. She froze at the realization of who had just said it. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Edward. He had his lips curved in a twisted smile as he stood before Bella. "He's what, Bells?"

Bella began to back up. She had never been so afraid of her husband. She collided into Jacob's chest as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie asked, her patience growing low with the intensity on her front doorstep.

"That's Bella's husband," Jacob said, clearly unfazed. That's when Edward pulled out the pistol. The three of them let out a gasp, and Edward charged at them. He demanded them into the house, slamming the door behind him. It was dark out, so no one would be able to see what was happening from a distance.

"Now, if one of you wants to be bold enough to do something stupid, please do it now," he said, guiding them into the living room. Even Jacob was hush-mouthed as he held Rosalie's shaking hand. "Sit the fuck down," he growled, pointing the gun at Bella.

"Edward," she said shakily. He put the gun against her forehead, and she closed her eyes instantly. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, and the hateful eyes that watched her.

"You know that thing you said about shooting up Alice's place? It gave me such a good idea. Except, I like Alice. I'd never do that to her. Now this bastard," Edward said, looking back to stare at Jacob. "I don't like very much. It wasn't hard getting ahold of this bad boy," he said, twisting the gun on Bella's forehead. "The trickiest part was getting the lady at the counter to give me his address. She's a sucker for the eyes." he removed the pistol from Bella's head, and she slowly opened her eyes. He pushed her against the couch, keeping the gun aimed in her direction.

"Blondie, get over here," he said. She grabbed onto Jacob's hand tighter, too frightened to cry. "I said get your ass over here!" he screamed. Jacob looked down at her and nodded before pecking her forehead. She watched the gun as she slowly made her way over next to Bella, taking a seat on the white couch. "I didn't come to hurt you, Blondie. It's your husband over there that I came for," he said, turning the gun on Jacob. Jacob raised his hands, stepping backward. He clenched his jaw.

"Come on, man. What's all this about?" Jacob asked. Edward laughed chaotically.

"What's all this about? You think I didn't know that you were screwing my wife, pal? I read your texts. I saw the way you were looking at her the first day we met with your punk ass. You just couldn't _wait _until I left," he said, inching closer to Jacob.

"We didn't even fuck," Jacob responded, his eyes wide with fear.

"You didn't?" Rosalie asked, all eyes falling on her. Jacob looked at his wife and shook his head quickly.

"No, I swear, right Bella?" Jacob asked, looking at her hopefully. Bella shook her head, more tears falling. Edward laughed again.

"Do you guys think I was born yesterday? Of _course _you did! All I needed were those records to prove it," he said, his eyes glowing with pure darkness. He had officially lost it.

"You're such a hypocrite," Jacob said, stepping back again. "You should've seen Bella when she found out you cheated on her. She was a mess. But you don't see her threatening the chick with a gun, now do you?" he asked. He was pushing his luck.

"Did I fucking ask you?" Edward asked, standing directly in front of Jacob. Rosalie jumped, reaching over to clutch Bella's hand. They were both just as scared as the other. Jacob looked at the gun and averted his eyes away from it.

"Let's just talk this out like adults," Jacob whispered, finding Edward's eyes. Edward didn't show any hint of surrending. "Now let's... let's just, put the gun down," Jacob said, inching his hand toward the gun. Edward watched his hand intently, and was two steps ahead of him when Jacob lunged at Edward, attempting to punch him. Edward caught Jacob's fist and bent it backwards, causing Jacob to yelp with pain. He pushed Jake to the ground, ready to shoot him.

Out of instinct, Rosalie jumped up to save her man. Edward felt her presence behind him and panicked, turning the gun on her. Without a second thought, he shot her through the shoulder. She cried out sharply before crashing into the glassed coffee table, falling through it. Bella screamed, dropping to Rosalie's side. Edward had completely shut down. His _last_ intention was to harm anyone but Jacob and Bella.

As Jacob scrambled to his feet, he was at Rosalie's side in less than a second. Blood surrounded them as Jacob tried to find the deepest of her wounds. His hand was pressed firmly against her gun wound, and Bella was covering the deep gash on her leg from the coffee table. Rosalie had fallen unconscious. Jacob's cries rang in Bella's ears as she felt herself going deaf.

"She's pregnant, man! She's _fucking _pregnant!" Jacob screamed. Bella began to hyperventilate, looking up at Edward. If Pale was Jacob, then Edward was ghost white. He had dropped the gun and stumbled backward.

"I'm s-sorry," he whispered, his voice zoned out. His eyes fell on Bella as she looked back at him with horror. He quickly made a run for the backdoor, leaving the three of them to themselves.

"Call 911," Jacob said, trying his hardest to stop Rosalie from losing too much blood. Bella was shaking in every area of her body, but she took out her phone and dialed furiously. At the first ring, a woman picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?" the woman asked. Bella could barely find her voice.

"There's been a shooting on 144 Mooncrest blvd. My friend has just been shot in the shoulder and pushed into a glass table, and she's not conscious. Please hurry," Bella cried.

"We'll be there shortly, hang tight," the woman said. Jacob began to rock Rosalie in his arms, kissing her head repeatedly.

"I swear I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him," he kept repeating. Oddly, Bella had no objects to that statement. It would save her a lot of paperwork. She looked back down at the gun on the ground and shuddered. How had Edward even gotten that? The only thing that broke her chain of thought was the ambulance noises that sounded outside of the house shortly after.

**Author's Note: Alright, leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought of THAT. Next chapter should be up very soon! I don't know how many more chapters I'll have, but I know it's somewhere around three of four more. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm back! Just wanna address a personal review right quick. **

**TickleMyTweet- This did have a Jacob/Bella romance in it, but it came and went... and this story is nearing an end, so it was pretty true to it's word. I wish I could PM you, but there's no way that I could. **

**But just because, I changed the two characters to Bella and Edward...I was tempted to just keep it at Bella and Jacob because that's what made sense to me, but whatever, it's fine. **

**I wish some of you would just wait and see what happens, but thanks to everyone who has been patient with me and still enjoys this story. :D You guys are the ones that keep me going! **

Jacob couldn't stop pacing back and forth in the emergency room. Bella was talking back to back with police officers, and they were eagerly trying to track down Edward Cullen. Jacob refused to talk to any more detectives as he waited for the news of his wife and child.

The bulgy police officer finally walked away from Bella, going off to join a detective. Bella walked over to Jacob, bringing his attention to her. He was breathing heavily, his mind racing. He knew that if the cops couldn't find where the pale bastard was hiding, then he'd definitely find him. He looked at Bella, his eyes tired and red.

"Jake, I'm so sorry... I tried to warn you but he was two steps ahead of me," Bella said hoarsely. That was the first time that they've spoken since the incident. Jacob looked away from her and stopped his pacing. After a long while of silence, he finally turned to look at her.

"I've been an idiot," he muttered. He shook his head and sucked in a breath. "If it wasn't for me and my stupid infidelity, I wouldn't even be in this mess. It's my fault. It's my fault that she's in the hospital right now. It's my fault that-

"Jake," Bella argued, but he shook his head.

"Look, Bella... I didn't lie when I said I liked you. Even considering the circumstances, I'll always remember the mild moment that we shared. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but it's true." Jacob turned his face away, sighing at what he had just said. He felt awful; his pregnant wife was in the hospital and he was out there confessing his feelings to another girl. Bella sniffed and nodded slowly.

"Okay," was all she could say. She left it at that, staring at the detectives. She was silently praying that they'd come and steal her away from this awkward moment. Luckily, the doctor came walking in their direction. Jacob stiffened, and Bella's breathing became uneven. She stopped in front of them and looked between their faces.

"Rosalie will be fine," she began, watching as wide smiles spread across their faces. Jacob's smile instantly faded when he noticed the remorse that lingered on the woman's face. "But... she was three months pregnant. The baby didn't survive the fall. I am _so _sorry." Jacob's head fell, and Bella didn't even have to look up to know that he'd be in tears. "You can see her when you're ready." with that, she turned and walked off. Bella slowly looked over at Jacob, watching as we wiped his hands across his face.

"Let's go see her," Jacob said after a minute. His voice was surprisingly solid, and any trace of tears had been wiped from his face. He was forcing himself to be strong, because he knew Rosalie wasn't going to be able to. Bella nodded sadly as they made their way toward her hospital room.

Jacob took a deep breath before pulling the door open, locking eyes with Rosalie. Her eyes were puffy and wide, and she was shivering with tears.

"Rosie," he breathed, making his way toward the bed. It was getting harder to hold himself together. He crouched down beside her and planted kisses all over her red face.

"The baby," she cried. Her eyes were squeezed shut, so she didn't notice when Bella slipped in. "I can't believe we lost our baby." she continued to cry, slowly opening her eyes. She caught sight of Bella and her crying stopped mildly.

"Rosalie, I'm-

"Get _out _of here! Get the fuck out!" she screamed. She was angry with the world. Bella let out a shaky breath and turned toward the door. She could hear Rosalie crying out horrible things as she slipped out. Her phone began to ring and she quickly reached in her pocket to retrieve it. It was Alice. She answered, clearing her throat.

"Bella? What the hell is going on?" she shouted. Bella was taken back. She couldn't recall notifying Alice of what had taken place.

"What?" Bella asked, alarmed.

"Edward was just here! He told me to tell you that he was sorry about what he was about to do, and he had this crazed look in his eye. He was gone before I could even respond," she said, taking a second to breathe. "Are you alright? Do you know where he's at?" Bella stopped breathing as she dropped her phone to the ground. She couldn't help but hear the smashing sound that it made. She didn't even stop to find a detective before darting out the hospital doors. What could he have possibly meant by that? Was he going to do something crazy-more crazy than what he had already done?

She was in her car quicker than lighting, speeding out of the hospital exit. She didn't have the slightest idea at where to start looking. She began to regret leaving her phone on the ground of the hospital, but it was too late to go back for it.

She pulled in the parking garage of their apartment almost instantly and found the nearest parking spot to the doors. She ran inside, taking the stairs up to their floor. As she headed for her door, she knocked down the little girl who was riding her bike through the hallway.

"I'm sorry!" she called after her, not even bothering to help her up. She unlocked the door to the apartment and flew in, cringing at the silence. Edward wasn't there. She ran into the room, and even checked the bathroom, seeing no trace of him.

"God, Edward, what are you about to do..." she whispered to herself, worry in her tone. Despite the fact that she was eager to divorce him, she still cared a great deal about him. She slumped down to the ground and looked around her room. Everything reminded her of him. She shook away her unshed tears and stood to her feet, exiting the apartment. She didn't even bother to lock it as she hurried down the steps, toward her car.

She didn't know where else to go. Edward could be _anywhere. _She didn't bother to check at Alice's, because she knew for a fact that he wouldn't be there. By now, she was angry with herself for leaving her phone. She had to find some sort of way to contact him.

She pulled over at a roadside payphone, grabbing a few quarters. She ran out of the car put the first quarter in, anxiously dialing his number. It began to ring, and her heart rate picked up.

"Please pick up..." she whispered. She whimpered when the call went to voice mail. She hung up and put the second quarter in, retrying his number. Unlike the last call, it went straight to voice mail. She shuddered and put one last quarter in, listening as it rang once before going to voice mail. She slowly took the phone away from her ear and slammed it on it's holder. Resting her head against the payphone glass. She could feel her lips quivering and she knew that there was absolutely nothing that she could do to find out where Edward was.

As she began to back away from the payphone, it began to ring. She stared at it motionlessly, wondering if she heard it right. She slowly grabbed it off it's hook and pressed it to her ear.

"H-hello?" she stuttered.

"Who the hell is this?" Edward's panicked voice echoed through the phone. Bella felt her palms shaking at the sound of his voice.

"Edward... Edward, it's Bella," she said breathlessly. There was a long pause, and Bella had grown worried that he had hung up.

"Why aren't you calling from your phone?" he asked suspiciously. Was he really interrogating _her _right now?

"I dropped it at the hospital after Alice called me and told me that you...Edward, where the hell are you?" she asked, heading straight to the point.

"It doesn't matter," he said after a while. "But I'll be gone soon. Very soon, actually. Just...Bella... I love you. I'm sorry for everything. Everything I've put you through. If you want to be with Jacob, I can't stop you anymore. I'll be out of your life for good." Bella's mouth had gaped open at the realization of his words.

"What are you saying right now?" Bella whispered hoarsely.

"I'm at the top of the bridge hovering the highway. There's at least 50 cars gliding past as we speak. Any second now, I'll be lying between them." he said it almost as if it were nothing, as if it were a normal thing to speak of killing yourself. Bella felt her heart drop.

"_No! _You can't... please, let's just talk, okay?" she pleaded.

"There's nothing left to say. I'm nothing without you, and you don't want to be with me. I accept that now," he said. The tears began to pour from her eyes as she fought to keep her hold on the phone.

"_Please,_" she begged.

"Goodbye, Bella," he told her, causing her eyes to widen in horror. "I love you."

"_Edward!" _she shouted, but it was too late. The roaring sounds of horns and crashes sounded from the other end before it disconnected altogether. Once again, Bella didn't have the ability to move. The phone slid out of her hand, dangling by its chord. She backed away from the phone, almost tripping over her feet.

She couldn't cry; she couldn't even speak. The drive back to the hospital was a daze as Bella pulled into the parking lot. She climbed out of her car, the expression on her face unreadable. She walked inside and disregarded the confused stares that she got from bystanders. She headed in the direction of Rosalie's hospital room and saw Jacob standing by the door. He noticed her and took a deep breath.

"I was looking for you," he said sadly. She could tell that he had been crying.

"I know where Edward is," Bella said monotonously, watching as his eyebrows raised.

…

The roads where dangerously jammed and the traffic was as worse as it could get. Jacob was blowing his horn furiously, angered that he had left Rosalie in the hospital. Bella didn't even tell Jacob about the call or what had taken place. All she told him was that he'd be in that area, and they needed to see him at once. She was surprised at how well she was hiding her emotions. She had just heard her husband fall to his death; she was surprised that she wasn't a complete and emotional wreck.

"He'll be long gone before we get out of this traffic," Jacob grumbled, honking again. "What the hell happened over here?" Bella sucked in a breath and opened her car door. Jacob looked over at her confusedly. "What are you doin?"

She stepped out of the car and began walking slowly toward the end of the highway where she could see the bridge. Jacob was behind her in a second, wondering anxiously what she was doing.

"We can't just leave the car there!" he argued, but she was barely listening. The bridge was coming closer and closer, and that's when Bella noticed that people were standing outside their cars. Further ahead, there was yellow crime scene tape, and numerous police officers. Jacob was beyond confused, but Bella's face had already scrunched up in pain. Her stomach was yearning at the sight that she was soon to see.

"Get back!" she heard an ambulance guy say as him and another guy brought out a gurney. Bella stood behind the tape, Jacob catching up to stand beside her. There were numerous cars crashed at the side of the road, and a bloody concrete with a black sheet laying over what Bella presumed to be a body. _Edward's body, _she thought. As the two guys bent down to pick up whatever was under the sheet, it began to slip off. Bella could make out the red shirt that Edward had worn that day, and then she saw the corner of his face. The yelp that she let out was inhuman. Jacob's eyes widened once he had realized that Edward was very well under that sheet, and very well _dead_. The guys managed to get him covered up once again, and set his heavy body on the gurney. They pulled the body bag over him and took him to the ambulance truck.

By now, Bella was sobbing into Jacob's chest. He didn't understand why she was so upset, because he could honestly say that this was probably the best thing that had happened all day. Either way, Edward was going to end up in that body bag. Jacob was just glad that he didn't have to do it himself.

"Bells?" he asked, listening as she poured out her soul into his heaving chest.

"I can't believe he really did it," she sobbed.

"Did you already know about this before we came here?" he asked. She lifted her head and met his eyes. She nodded slowly and sniffed.

"I talked to him before he did it. I _heard _it happen, but I had to be sure. I had to be sure that he wasn't fucking with me. But he did it, Jake. He really did this to me. After everything, he finally drove me crazy." Bella had settled herself against Jacob again, getting the last of her tears out. She knew that there couldn't have been much more inside of her; she almost felt dead. Jacob held her closely, allowing her to fall apart. He knew how if felt to lose someone. He had just lost his child that day.

…

Bella looked in the mirror of her master bathroom, her reflection sickening her. Red, puffy eyes with dark circles under them. Dry, white lips. Paler-than-usual face. She even _looked _dead. Alice had strolled into the bathroom with another suitcase and a majority of Bella's clothes. Bella looked at her through the mirror and shook her head.

"I want to sleep here tonight," Bella said. Alice looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you...are you _sure?_" she asked hesitantly. Bella nodded and gave her the best smile that she could muster. After dealing with the detectives for the rest of that unlucky day, Alice had joined Bella back at her place to pack some clothes so that she could stay with Alice. The last thing Alice wanted was for Bella to be alone. Jacob had stayed back at the hospital with Rosalie, where he still had to deal with ongoing detectives.

"Bella, you shouldn't be here...not tonight," Alice said, dropping the contents out of her hands and standing next to Bella. Bella shook her head and took a deep breath.

"He's still here," Bella whispered, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw Edward leaning against the bathroom door. She gawked in his direction, her eyes set on him. She didn't even notice the horrified expression that Alice was giving her.

"What did you say?" Alice asked, wondering if she had heard her right.

"He's still here. Over there, by the door," Bella confirmed. Alice looked at the door, but saw nothing but air.

"Bella," she whispered. Bella's eyes slowly traveled to Alice.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You're scaring me," Alice admitted. Bella looked at her for a few seconds before staring at her reflection once more. Realizing that Bella wasn't going to say anything more, Alice cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna stay with you tonight, okay? I'll be on the couch," she told her best friend, giving her a light hug. Bella didn't even budge. Alice's eyes lingered on Bella for a few more minutes before she darted out of the bathroom. Bella closed her eyes, and she could feel hot breath on her neck. She sucked in a breath, connecting the heat to Edward. She opened her eyes, and she swore that her imagination was playing tricks on her again. In the reflection of the mirror, she could see Edward's lips hovering over Bella's pale neck.

"How could you do this?" Bella whispered, so quiet that only she could hear herself. "I didn't want it to end this way."

_We wouldn't have been able to be together either way. You were going to leave me. There was nothing else I could do, _Bella imagined him saying. All she saw was him leaning in to press his lips to her throbbing neck. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again, seeing nothing but her stunned face in the mirror. Edward was gone for good, and there was absolutely no way that he was going to come back.

"This was what you wanted," Bella whispered to herself, tears welling in her eyes. She sucked them back in and pouted. "Just not like this. Never like this."

She walked back into the bedroom and switched the light out, collapsing into her cold bed. She couldn't remember the last time that she had slept in it, and it felt odd. It smelled exactly like Edward. She felt someone slide in beside her, and felt at the other end to figure out who it was. Much to her dismay, it was empty. She felt like she was honestly going crazy. She closed her eyes and made a prayer for Jacob, Rosalie and their deceased, unborn child. She then made a prayer for herself before she let her light sobs drift her to sleep.

**Author's Note: Review and let me know what you thought of that chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had midterms all this week and I was stressed out. But yeah, reviewwww. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Last chapter was pretty intense, huh? With Edward's suicide and such. Well, here's the next chapter! Another big thanks to my readers. (: **

Bella lay in bed motionless, as she did for the past two weeks. There were times when she felt Edward caressing her side or pecking her cheek, but she knew he wasn't really there. She didn't expect herself to miss him as much as she did. When Alice would come to her aid every afternoon, they'd go through the same routine. Alice would try to make her eat, and Bella would refuse. Alice was exhausted from working her own shifts, plus Bella's, but she felt that she owed it to her best friend.

Alice couldn't deny the fact that Bella was losing her mind, though. She knew that Bella could feel it too. She'd always overhear Bella whispering things to "Edward", and Bella would never fail to mention something that "Edward" had told her that day. She had never believed in ghosts until now. Alice walked into the bedroom and handed Bella the phone. She stared at it questionably before Alice sighed heavily.

"It's Jacob," she said, pushing it toward her. Bella eyes widened a bit as she slowly took hold of Alice's cellphone. How did Jacob even get Alice's number? She pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she croaked, hearing her own voice for the first time that day.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said, sounding more tired than ever. "I tried calling your phone for days but I think it's off or something..."

"I still haven't gotten a new one. I dropped my old one somewhere at the hospital," Bella told him. There was a brief silence before she heard Jacob yawn on the other end.

"Oh, okay. How are you?" he asked worriedly. Bella eyed Alice and tugged at her lip sadly.

"Never better," she lied. Jacob sensed it as well.

"Bella," he argued.

"Listen, Jake. I'm really tired. I'll talk to you later, okay?" she told him, refusing to let herself confess how truly depressed and manic she was.

"Wait!" he shouted before she could press end.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if... you wanted to take a walk or something this afternoon. Just to talk," he said. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, waiting for him to continue. "I know things have been rough lately, but I think we could both use a friend. Rose left me. She went to go stay with her sister as soon as she got out of the hospital. She told me she needed some time to rethink her relationship with me. I can't help but blame myself for...you know."

Bella sighed and swallowed the thick lump in her throat. She half-expected Rosalie to leave him after the death of their baby, but a part of her was hoping that she'd stay with him throughout this difficult time.

"Jake, I don't know," Bella responded.

"Come on, Bells. When's the last time you left the house?" he asked. That was a good point. It was probably sometime around the day Edward jumped off of the bridge. She cringed at the memory.

"I guess I can meet you somewhere," she finally said, giving in. Alice raised her eyebrows, but Bella ignored it. She could feel Jacob smiling on the other end.

"Thanks. I'm glad we can be friends after everything. I'll meet you at Coven park in an hour?" he asked. Bella mouthed a quick "sure" before ending the call.

"You guys going out or something?" Alice asked. Bella handed her the phone and shook her head.

"Not really. Just taking a walk around Coven park to talk. We're...friends. Absolutely nothing more, I'll tell ya that," Bella said honestly. Alice sat at the foot of Bella's bed and began massaging Bella's foot.

"Okay. Want me to drive you over there?" she asked. Bella shook her head and sat up slowly, her bones tight and sore. She winced from the pain.

"I can drive," Bella reassured, struggling to get to her feet. Alice helped her up, pouting at Bella's condition.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. Bella stared at her for a second before heading for the bathroom.

"Alice, I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I can't thank you enough, but I _am _capable of taking care of myself," Bella snapped. Alice was taken back, taking a while to formulate her next words.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked. Bella turned to face her, clearly weak.

"I said I can take care of myself! I don't need you babying me and treating me as if I'm incapable of surviving. I'm doing just fine on my own, okay?" she shouted.

"Oh, really? If it weren't for me, you would have starved to death, or you would have lay in that bed for weeks without as much as brushing your teeth. If it weren't for me, you'd be fired from your job and left to pay the bills with no money. If it weren't for me-

"I just _said _that I appreciate all of that," Bella argued, cutting her off. It was too late, Alice was already set off.

"No, Bella! I'm just trying to show you that for the past two weeks, you _couldn't _take care of yourself. It's not like anyone was expecting you to, which is why I was here! I'm your best friend and I'll do anything to help you but it would feel nice to hear a thank you at some point," Alice said, finally expressing how she's felt for the longest. All she heard from Bella recently were low grunts of disapproval and, if she were lucky, a blink or two. Bella stared at her sadly, her eyes falling to her feet. Alice instantly felt horrible for going off.

"I'm sorry," Bella said after a minute. Alice shook her head, wrapping Bella into an apologetic hug.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I can't imagine what you're going through right now and it's not right of me to be selfish," she responded. Bella fought back her tears and nodded into Alice's neck. She pulled away after what felt like forever and kissed Bella's cheek.

"I love you _so _much, okay?" Alice reassured.

"Love you too," Bella whispered back. Alice exited the bathroom as Bella began to run a shower. As the steam began to invade the bathroom, another familiar heat began to creep down Bella's spine. She felt Edward. Her eyes welled with a fresh batch of tears.

"You have to stop," she mumbled, leaning on the wall for balance. She felt Edward nipping at her ear and released a few wet tears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. Edward was nowhere to be found. She sighed heavily, slumping down the wall. At first, her hallucinations calmed her. Now, they were starting to scare the hell out of her.

…

The sight of Jacob's face warmed her. He looked in desperate need of a shave, and a few hours of sleep, but just being around someone who could fully understand what she was going through was a relief. They stayed in their embrace for endless minutes before Bella pulled away.

"You don't look so well," she said, watching as he smiled sadly.

"You don't either," he told her. She nodded in agreement as they began to stroll down the empty park. It was a bit chilly out, so they were both bundled up in heavy jackets and Bella had on her slipper boots. There were a few minutes of awkward silence, so Bella decided to speak up.

"Jacob, I think I'm loosing it," she admitted, finally stating the words out loud. Jacob turned to her confusedly.

"Loosing it?" he asked. She nodded and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"I keep seeing him. I keep _feeling _him. I even talk to him sometimes," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I think you just miss him, that's all," Jacob argued.

"No," she stated firmly. "I mean, I do, but, call it what you want! It's not normal. What I'm experiencing isn't normal."

"When you say you can _feel _him..." Jacob began, using his hands for gestures. Bella nodded.

"I can really _feel _him. I can feel him breathing on my neck, and touching me, and-" Bella's voice broke as the painful memories hit her. Jacob halted their walking and looked at her with deep worry.

"Have you ever thought of...talking to someone about it?" he asked.

"I'm talking to you," she retorted.

"I'm not good with this stuff. Marriage advice? I'm your man. But this... this seems like a completely different field of therapy," he admitted. She took a deep breath as her lips quivered.

"What if I'm going crazy?" she whispered painfully. "What if I end up on medication, or even worse, the people come and take me to a manic ward?" Bella asked, her mind wandering to movies and articles that she had read about people who lost their minds.

"I can't see that happening," he told her truthfully. "The medicine is a possibility. But, I can't see them locking you up. You've just experienced something traumatic. I wouldn't expect you to be completely sane, anyway."

"Okay. I'll find out more about what's going on with me," Bella said. She looked up at him and frowned. "How are you managing? With Rosalie gone?"

"Not so well. It's so empty in the house without her. I just hate everything that's happened," he said sorrowfully. His eyes looked full of hurt and discomfort, like a piece of him was missing.

"And everything happened so fast," she whispered back. He nodded in agreement. "When do you think she's going to come back?" she asked, out of wonder. He looked at her long and hard before she noticed a tear easing its way down his tan cheek.

"Honestly, Bells? I don't think she is."

…

Bella toyed with her fingers as she waited for her name to be called. She had scheduled an appointment with a psychiatrist and she was anxious to see what was wrong with her.

"Isabella Cullen?" a deep voice asked. She shot her head up and locked eyes with a man with blonde hair and pale skin. He looked to be about 30 years old, and had the face of an angel. He seemed warm and genuine, which eased Bella's tension. She stood to her feet and entered his office.

His office didn't look much different from Jacob's. There was a desk where he sat, and a big couch where the patients sat. Bella was beginning to grow tired of her many visits with counselors.

"Take a seat," the man gestured. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked over to the orange couch, sitting on it hesitantly. He took his time walking over to his desk before taking a seat across from her.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Dr. Carlisle. I'm here to help you in every way that I can," he greeted. She gave him a sad smile and looked at the notepad in his hands. That reminded her of her first visit with Jacob. It was only a matter of time before he'd begin to jot things down, just like Jacob did.

"I just... I'm scared. I feel like I'm losing my mind and I can't think of any way to get it under control," Bella said hysterically. She didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"Get what under control, exactly?" he asked, and sure enough, he was jotting things down.

"Well... my mind, I guess," she said, her chest heaving in and out.

"Let's start with the beginning. Tell me what's been happening to you in the most _specific_ way possible," he said softly. She told him all about the first time that she felt Edward breathing down her neck. She told him about the times that she'd be laying in bed, and she'd feel fingers itching to get to her core. She told him that she could actually _see _him, as if he were really there. He nodded and wrote on his notepad, listening patiently as she finished.

"How often do you see him?" he asked curiously. She sighed and looked down.

"Every day. It could be at random times, but he never fails to show up. It's mainly when I'm in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. That's when I feel him the most," she told him.

"Did something happen in that bathroom?" he asked, scribbling down notes. She thought long and hard. _Plenty _of things happened in that bathroom. From sex to fights, that bathroom was a trademark to the Cullens. After a second, it finally clicked.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "The bathroom was the last place that I saw him alive while we were still in our house. The bathroom was the place when I divorced him for good," she said, tears welling in her eyes. Carlisle nodded and handed her a tissue. She took it gratefully and wiped her eyes.

He continued to ask her questions, and did the routinely tests. After a few hours, he was finally done. He told her to come back early tomorrow morning to give her a diagnosis. She felt her heart heavy with memories as she thought of her wrecked life, and hoped that she wouldn't wake up to expect horrible news.

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter was so short! Review anyway? What do you guys think is going on with Bella? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm just so ready to be done with this story, for more reasons than one. **

**First reason: I've lost my motivation for it. I honestly (and I hate to admit this) don't even know where I'm going with it. You know how you have a plan for a story, then it takes a different turn? That's what happened with this one. I guess I got sidetracked, but I'm ready to be done with it. **

**Second reason: Lately, this story has gotten more hate than love. First, people complain that its not enough of a Jacob/Bella romance for them, which kind of confuses me. This story was intended to be moreso of a drama, not a romance. So, in hopes of pleasing my reviewers, I changed the two main characters to Edward and Bella. But then, people started complaining that it wasn't a _Bella and Edward_ romance. I mean, really? Instead of caring about the actual story and its plot, everyone seems to be so worried about the _romance. _So, the only character I have listed is Bella now. Which is kind of ridiculous. **

**So, yeah. I'm kinda upset, but it is what it is. I won't say I'm surprised if I get more hate after this. I'm gonna try to give this story a substantial ending, but as of now, I'm just ready to do away with it. I thought of deleting it, but, I actually enjoyed writing this for the most part, so I won't do that. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading this and I hope you continue to read more of my stories. I promise, I won't get sidetracked again. **

Bella stared at the bottle of pills on the coffee table and took another deep breath. Her meeting with Dr. Carlisle really scared her, but not more than the condition that he diagnosed her with. _Paranoid Schizophrenia. _That would explain the disturbing hallucinations, her mood swings, her drowsiness, and her uncontrollable thoughts. She sniffed and took hold of the bottle, dumping two capsules into her hand. The doctor told her to take four of those per day, two in the morning and two at night. It was three o'clock in the morning, and Bella sat in the darkness of her living room.

Alice wasn't there; she was at home with Jasper, spending some well needed time with him. It was just Bella, and the sound of the wall clock. She grabbed the glass of water that sat next to her and inched the pills to her mouth.

"Bella," a voice breathed. Bella stiffened, matching the voice to Edward's. _Edward isn't there,_ she told herself. She quickly downed the pills and relaxed her head against the couch. That's when she felt icy fingers graze her thigh. She flinched and reached over, snapping on the lamp. No one was in sight. She teared up, swallowing the thick lump in her throat.

"God," she said, standing to her feet. She looked around her empty apartment and couldn't help but to flinch at the space that surrounded her. Her eyes drooped down at the ground as she slumped back into the couch. She couldn't deny how scared she was, but there was nothing that she could really do about her mental illness.

The phone's blaring ring startled her. She looked over at the white, cordless phone and snatched it off of the receiver. She pressed answer without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked tiredly.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said on the other line. Bella softened up at the sound of his voice.

"Jake," she said in acknowledgment. "Why are you calling so late? Or, so early?" she asked confusedly. He sighed and she could hear him shuffling around.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered honestly.

"What if I were fast asleep, and you just interrupted a really good dream?" she asked, a light smile on her face.

"Did I?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, but..." she said, trailing off. He chuckled.

"Thought so," he responded. She smiled involuntarily. "Anyway, I just wanted to know how it went with the therapist."

Bella gulped, her eyes falling on the pills once again. "He uh... he told me that I had Paranoid Schizophrenia," she answered quietly. It took a minute for Jacob to respond.

"Is he sure?" Jacob asked.

"I don't doubt him," Bella said painfully. She reached over to grab the pills, squeezing the bottle. She almost felt tempted to take more.

"How are you feeling?" he asked a minute later.

"Like... I'm scared. I feel like I'm being watched," Bella admitted, a shiver going down her spine. "I guess that's the paranoia kicking in."

"That's nothing to joke about," he told her.

"I wasn't joking," she responded dumbly.

"Why are you alone?" he asked.

"Couldn't find a babysitter," she stated.

"Bella," he said, a hint of annoyance to his tone. "I'm serious. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Alice is with her boyfriend. My father is working late shifts left and right, and I'm on a leave of absence from work. I don't exactly have anyone that I can be with right now," she told him, complete seriousness to her tone.  
"Where do you live?" he asked suddenly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" she wondered. She heard him shuffling around again, and it sounded like he was tying his shoes.

"I'm coming over. What's your address?" he repeated. She rolled her eyes and gave him the address to her apartment.

"This is unnecessary," she argued, but it was too late. He had already hung up. She huffed and sat the phone back on the receiver, relaxing in her seat. She couldn't be mad at the fact that Jacob wanted to come over to be of some company. Quite frankly, she didn't enjoy being alone to get spooked by her vivid hallucinations. She was silently thankful that Jacob was coming over.

About twenty minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. She hesitantly stood up, walking toward it. The doctor warned her that she might not be able to tell what was _really_ happening, with her hallucinations being so frequent, but she _had _been expecting Jacob. She opened the door, and sighed of relief when a tall, tan figure greeted her.

"Hey Jacob," she said, stepping aside so that he could come in. He looked around and nodded slowly.

"So this is casa de la Bella?" he asked, giving her a shy grin.

"Not for long," she said, walking over to reclaim her position on the couch. He scrunched his eyebrows and sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Bella toyed with her fingers, contemplating on whether she wanted to tell him or not. She hadn't told anyone, not even Alice, and she was afraid that saying it out loud would make it final.

"I'm leaving," she said, allowing her words to sink in. "I'm leaving to live with my mother in Florida," she finished, avoiding his eyes. There was a thick silence, and she finally met his intense stare. He looked sad.

"You're leaving?" he asked regretfully. Bella nodded and pulled her hair into a sloppy bun.

"I need a fresh start," she said, her voice slowly becoming hoarse. "I talked to my mom about it a few days ago. She thinks it would be a good idea. I could spend all of my time with my her, and I can get away from..." Bella said, trailing off.

"Edward's memory," he finished for her. She shrugged sadly.

"I guess that's what I'm trying to say, isn't it?" she whispered to herself. She couldn't help but to feel bad for Jacob, though. He lost everything, and he'd soon be losing Bella as well.

"Have you talked to Rosalie lately?" Bella asked after realizing that he wasn't going to respond.

"Yeah," he said, but he didn't sound too happy about it.

"And?" she urged.

"She isn't ready to come home," he said, a frown on his face. Bella rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He smiled sadly at the gesture, even though it didn't mean much. They sat in silence as light began to pour through the curtains. Stomachs rumbling, they made a stop at McDonald's, and then reclaimed their spots on the couch. Soon, the light began to leave the atmosphere, and it was them and the darkness that Bella called a living room. She could hear Jacob snoring as she downed two of the pills. Soon, she was snoozing just as loudly as he was.

…

_**two weeks later**_

Alice and Jacob helped drag the last of Bella's bags to her fathers truck. Charlie sat in the drivers seat, his head down. He wasn't the only one upset about Bella's decision to move, though. Alice was in tears for the whole day, and Jacob wore a deep frown the whole time. Bella sighed sadly at the sight of her friends, but stood by her decision. She needed this move. She needed the time with her mother. She couldn't help feeling excited about it, either.

Jasper tossed some of Bella's spare things into the truck and stood beside Alice's crying figure. Bella grabbed the apartment key out of her pocket and pressed it to her lips. She had many memories in that apartment, and she was honestly sad to leave it. She sighed and handed the key to the landlord, who then gave Bella a pen and a piece of paper. She signed away her rights to the apartment and gave the man the piece of paper. The deed was done.

She walked over to join Jacob, Jasper and Alice as they waited by the car. Alice was the first to run up to pull Bella into an oxygen-free hug. Bella hugged her back tightly, resenting the moment that she'd leave Alice's sight. Alice had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, and it hurt to know that after Bella moved, they wouldn't be as close. She pulled away, fresh tears falling down Alice's pale cheeks. Bella kissed them away out of comfort, pulling Alice into another sincere hug. Jacob walked over, a box in his hands. Bella stared down at it before slowly pulling away from Alice.

"What is that?" Bella asked. He smiled for the first time that day and nudged it toward her.

"Just open it," he urged. She contemplated it before taking the box from him. She lifted the top and gasped quietly. It was a cellphone. She looked up at Jacob and smiled sadly.

"Is this your way of telling me to stay in touch?" she asked. He pulled her into a warm hug as she responded to it with just as much love. Jacob had become a good friend of hers, despite the treacherous encounters that the two had come across. She was going to miss him dearly. After what felt like forever, they pulled away from each other.

"I noticed that you still hadn't gotten yourself a new cellphone, and I assumed that you'd be needing one. It's a track phone, sorry to say. But, I put 100 minutes on there, so that should get you started. My number's already saved in there, along with Alice and Jasper's. Don't be afraid to call and text," he said with a wink. She pulled him into another hug, pecking his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, sniffing. She knew she was on the verge of tears. "Thank you so much."

It was Jasper's turn to say goodbye. He walked up to Bella, giving her a short but meaningful hug. For as long as they've known each other, they never crossed paths as much as they would have liked to. Yeah, he was Alice's boyfriend, but he didn't socialize much. Regardless, Bella was going to miss him.

"Take care," he told her, giving her a smile. Alice burst with more tears.

"Come on, Alice," Bella said, tearing up herself. "It's not like I'm never going to see you again. You can come visit me anytime, and I'll definitely be back to visit," Bella promised, glancing over at Jacob. She was happy when she was rewarded with a grin.

"I know, I'm just going to miss seeing you every day," Alice said between sniffles. Bella wiped tears from her own cheeks and gave Alice one last hug.

"I love you girl," she said, pulling away.

"I love you too," Alice responded. She turned to the boys as they gave her their last hugs. She opened the door to the passenger seat and flung her bag inside. She waved to them as they stood together, solemn looks on all of their faces. They lifted their hands in response, which Bella assumed were to be waves. She got in the car and closed the door as Charlie started the ignition. He pulled out of the parking space and began driving slowly toward the exit of the parking garage. Alice, Jacob, and Jasper's figures were getting smaller and smaller until she couldn't see them anymore. It saddened her deeply.

Her and Charlie talked for a while as he drove her to the airport. He expressed his apologies for not being around enough, but Bella assured him that he had nothing to be sorry for. After a long while of hugs and kisses, Bella was ready to board her flight to Florida.

Once she was in her seat, she took out her headphones and closed her eyes, awaiting the long ride. She smiled to herself, thinking of her new beginning. If there was anything she deserved, it was a shot at a new life.

. . .

_**5 years later **_

Bella walked into her tiny house, mail in hand. She flipped through it, cringing at the bills. Her face lit up at the package that she received from Alice and Jasper. She hopped on the stool and ripped it open. It was a letter, and a few pictures.

_Dear Bella, _

_I know I saw you a few months ago, but I still miss you so much. Me and Jas are doing good, but we're _still_ getting used to being parents. :) Bre is getting so big! I put some pictures in the package, so don't forget to hang them on your fridge. ;) your God child misses you! Well, call me as soon as you read this, okay? Just to make sure you got it! Love you, Bella! Bye. _

_From, Alice. _

Bella smiled as she shuffled through the pictures. Jasper and Alice had a daughter shortly after they got married. She was two years old now, and more adorable than ever. She had dark brown hair, and eyes like her mothers, but everything else took after her father. Bella walked over and stuck her favorite pictures on the fridge, along with the other ones of Bre that were already up there.

She reached for her phone and smiled at the text from Jacob. She kept good communication with him, and they were still as close as ever.

Jacob and Rosalie never ended up getting back together. She divorced him a year after her miscarriage, leaving him an emotional wreck. She met a guy named Emmett shortly after, and ran off to marry him. Jacob ended up adopting Seth like he wanted to for the longest, and he slowly began to fill the void in Jacob's life. Jacob continued to go on dates, but vowed that he'd never remarry.

_Hey stranger. :) How are my girls? _He asked. She smiled as she tapped anxiously on the phone.

_We're good. Expecting a visit from you and Seth soon!_ She replied, sending the text. Bella sat the rest of the mail on the counter as she headed into the back of the small house. She came face to face with the brown wooden door with pictures of unicorns and roses taped all over it.

"Nessie, come eat!" she called. Seconds later, the door swung open. Bella's five year old daughter, Renesmee, shot her a toothy grin as she jumped in her mothers arms. Bella struggled to keep her balance as she hoisted Nessie on her waist.

"You're getting a little too big for this," Bella laughed, walking her daughter into the kitchen. "There's some pictures of little Bre on the fridge, go look," Bella said, setting Nessie on her feet. Nessie ran to the refrigerator to go look at the brand new pictures of her baby God sister.

Nessie was an unexpected gift. Bella hadn't even known that she was pregnant with her until a little after she moved to Florida and she began to show. Due to all of the stress in her life, she didn't realize that she had missed many of her periods. Nessie looked every ounce of her father, but much like Bre, had hair like her mothers. The way Nessie smiled reminded Bella an awful lot of Edward, which gave her a bittersweet feeling.

Explaining to Nessie that she didn't have a dad was one of the hardest things that Bella ever had to do. Nessie was too young to know exactly what happened to him, but Bella would tell her when she was ready. Jacob was her God father, and Alice was her God mother. She saw them every few months, and spoke to them frequently on the phone. Their life was good. It wasn't perfect, but it was good.

Despite the dark roads that Bella had come across in the past five years, she was awarded with a little bit of happiness. Nessie was her world, and she was blessed that God put her in her life. It was nice to have something good to remember her husband by.

Bella bent down to Nessie's level and kissed her cheek. "How do you feel about taking a little trip down to grandma's house?"

"Yay! After ravioli?" Nessie asked, giggling.

"Yes, baby. After ravioli," Bella agreed. She was delighted when Nessie wrapped her short arms around her mothers neck, tangling her in one of Nessie's special hugs. Bella absolutely adored being a mother.

As they continued to hug, Bella's mind drifted to her life in Forks. Through the good and the bad memories, she was still there. Her hallucinations never failed to pop up randomly, but she learned how to control them better over the years. She was thankful for the pills that Dr. Carlisle still continued to send her, even though she was states away. She was thankful for a lot of things, Nessie being the biggest of all.

The feeling of her daughters arms around her told her that everything would be alright.

The End.

**Author's Note: Well, there's the ending. I tried to add a bit of happiness to it, but it still made me sad. /: But I hope it didn't completely suck. And I hope you guys didn't completely hate this story. Well, thanks again, and see you soon!**


End file.
